If Only I Could Turn Back Time
by CSF
Summary: S/U The story to go with my two poems,
1. Usagi: A Broken Heart

I fic you've all been waiting for! The fic for my two poems, 'Odango' and 'Greif!' So just sit back, relax, get some tissues, and be prepared for angst and romance!! ^^;;  
  
**If Only I Could Turn Back Time...**  
**By:** Sailor Chibi Star Fighter  
**Rated:** G-PG (flashbacks to the tragedy battle)  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Sailor Moon, Seiya and Usagi would be together, Stars would be dubbed, Chibiusa would be Seiya and Usagi's future daughter, the Amazoness Quartet would be the Asteroid Senshi in the Anime and come back, and there would be more seasons of Sailor Moon! Seeing as how none of these are true in the show, I must not own Sailor Moon.  
  


**If Only I Could Trun Back Time  
Usagi: A Broken Heart  
  
**

21 year old Usagi Tsukino sat on the white marble bench in the royal gardens of Kinmoku. She was wearing a dress of the darkest black you could ever imagine. She had just come from the funneral of Sailor Star Fighter, Seiya Kou, the man she loved. When Kakyuu had told her that Fighter had been killed....Usagi's world had shattered into a million peices, her heart shattering along with it.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Usagi opened her communicator when it rang. "Moshi Moshi! Kakyuu-san?!" Kakyuu's face had appeared, she was crying. Usagi tried to calm her down. "Kakyuu-san! Kakyuu-san calm down! What happened?!" Kakyuu took a long, shuddering breath, trying to hold back her tears, there was also the sound of hysteric crying in the background, it sounded like Healer. Usagi felt a deep, dark fear rising in her throat. "Kakyuu-san....why is Healer crying...?" she whispered. Kakyuu took another breath. "F-Fighter...." Usagi's eyes grew wide. "F-Fighter...j-just..... oh Usagi-san!!" she wailed. "FIGHTER JUST DIED!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi's eyes wavered. "No...." she whispered. "NO!!!! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!! HE CAN'T!! I LOVE HIM! I BROKE UP WITH MAMORU BECAUSE I LOVED HIM! **HE CAN'T BE DEAD!!!!!!!!**"  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Usagi felt tears welling up in her eyes once again. She buried her face in her hands. "Seiya..." she sobbed. When she had seen Fighter's body lying in that coffin... It had been too much for her to bear. Fighter had been so cold...so pale.... White as a sheet, her beautiful long black hair and her black fuku making her look even paler. Her saphire eyes closed, never to open and shine with laughter again... The shine of the Starlight's Star Seed permanently put out... Usagi just couldn't believe that Fighter...that Seiya was really gone... A light breeze blew by, stirring her blone hair.  
_  
"Odango...." _the familiar voice was just a whisper that seemed to fly on the wind.  
  
Usagi's head shot up. "Odango Atama!" Usagi spun around with her hopes high. It was just a dream, Fighter was alive. But then her hopes were crushed. It was just Haruka.. Once in a while, Haruka called her that.. "K-Konichiwa....Haruka-san.." Usagi whispered. Haruka sat down beside her princess. "Come on Princess....cheer up.." Usagi opened her eyes wide and stared at the ground. "How can I...?" she whispered. She looked up at the senshi of the sky. "How can I just act like this never appened?!" her emotions were running away with her now. "How?! HOW can I act as if he's not dead?! !!" Haruka tried to calm her down. "Princess...I'm not sugessting that you act as if it never happened, I'm just saying-"  
"Thats just it!! You're always 'just saying' things! You always try to control my life and stick me to that destiney that isn't even going to happen anymore! I DO NOT LOVE MAMORU!!!!! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO RUN THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?!** I LOVE SEIYA!!!!!!!**"  
It was then that Haruka lost her temper. "Princess...the future still stands..one day you WILL get back together with the prince. Especially now that that medling, good for nothing, interfering, he-she is gone!!"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Usagi's hand connected with Haruka's cheek. "Don't you EVER DARE to talk about Seiya that way again!" she whispered dreadfully quiet. With that, the princess of the moon turned heel, and left the blonde senshi staring at her in shock.  
  
Haruka put a hand to her cheek. It hadn't hurt...but her princess...had slapped her.. "Neko-chan..." she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi continued to walk down the coblestone pathway of the royal gardens. She didn't enjoy slapping Haruka but the woman had gone too far. Seiya was the only man she had ever truley loved. She had loved Mamoru in a brotherly, even crush, way, but Seiya....Seiya had been something special. When Usagi was with Seiya..it was like nothing else mattered in the world. Like there was only them.. She sighed as the wind blew through her hair again.  
  
"Odango...." it was that voice again.  
  
Usagi looked up and the wind blew harder and seemed to swirl around her. Hundreds of white feathers flew around her, her hair flew up, flying wildly. "Odango...." the voice was louder now, like it was right behind her. Usagi spun around as the wind died down. "F..Fighter..." she whispered, increduously. Fighter smiled wanly. She looked tierd, like she had just woken up early in the morning. "H-how..." Fighter walked towards her slowly. "I tried to reach you earlier..but Haruka-baka interupted me.." Usagi let out a low cry and rushed into Fighter's arms. Fighter smiled again. Usagi felt Fighter shift in her arms, she was Seiya now. Seiya held her near. "Gomen ne, Odango... I didn't want to leave you like this." Usagi gripped his shirt, tears flowing from her eyes. "I missed you so much!" she buried her face in his chest, crying uncontrolably. "I made you a promise Odango..though you didn't hear it.." Usagi looked up. "W-what?" Seiya smiled. "I will be there whenever the wind blows through your soft golden hair." Her patted her head. "Thats the promise I made to myself for you." Usagi felt him start to dissapear. "Seiya no! Not yet! Don't go!" Seiya gave her a reasuring smile as he dissapeared completely, fading sparkles flying up towards the sky. A silver star shaped locket lay where he once stood. "Open the locket if you ever need me, wether it be to fight an evil monster, or just to be there with you. Ill hear the song and come as soon as possible. But only if you are alone. If other people are there, only use it under extreme circumstances...Syonara for now...Odango Atama..." the voice whispered and faded. Usagi looked up at the sky where the sparkles had been and held the locket to her chest. "Oh Kami-sama...don't let this be a dream..." Then she remembered something and claped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh! I forgot about Haruka! I left her standing there after I slapped her! Oh Kami-sama I feel awful!" she put the locket necklace around her neck and took off at a breakneck speed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry about the shortness of that chapter people ^^; But I want to end it there for now. r&r PLEASE!!!!!!! Also check out my other stories and r&r! PLEASE! IM BEGGING YOU PEOPLE!!!  



	2. The Nightmare Queen: Protecters in the D...

Okay people, heres Chap. 2! And AnimeHiyoko-chan? I appreciate ur enthusiasum, but the epilouge won't be up 4 another few chapters. ^^;;;  
  
**If Only I Could Turn Back Time...**  
**By:** Sailor Chibi Star Fighter  
**Rated:** G-PG (flashbacks to the tragedy battle)  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Sailor Moon, Seiya and Usagi would be together, Stars would be dubbed, Chibiusa would be Seiya and Usagi's future daughter, the Amazoness Quartet would be the Asteroid Senshi in the Anime and come back, and there would be more seasons of Sailor Moon! Seeing as how none of these are true in the show, I must not own Sailor Moon.**  
**

  
Chapter Two  
**The Nightmare Queen: Protecters in the Darkness**  


Usagi ran down the path she had just come from. "Haruka-san! Haruka-san!" she yelled as she reached the bench where Haruka was sitting, still staring at where Usagi had just left. Haruka looked up slowly. "Neko-chan...gomen ne I-" Usagi shushed her. "No, no, Haruka-san...it was my fault...I shouldn't have slapped you like that...I'm REALLY sorry!" Haruka shook her head. "Still....I shouldn't have said thse things about Fighter..." Usagi put her hands on the taller girl's shoulders. "Its okay Haruka-san.." Haruka smiled but then noticed the silver star on the chain around the princess's neck. "Where did you get that?" Usagi took a hold of the precious necklace. "Oh...I found it..." Haruka knew she was hiding something, but didn't think it was that important. "Come on Neko-chan....lets go find Kakyuu-san...she'll need comforting as well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was later that night when Usagi got into her pajamas and put on her robe. She tyed it around her waist and sat at the vanity table and began to brush her hair. As if an after thought, Usagi opened the small silver locket. She laughed when she recognised the tune. It was the Three Lights' hit song, 'Nagaraboshi.' Usagi stoped to think as thousands of memories flooded her head. A breeze stirred around her and she saw a white feather float by. "Odango...." the wind whispered. Usagi turned in her chair and watched as the leather clad figure appeared in the center of the room. Usagi smiled. "You can't very well call me Odango with my hair down though, ne?" Fighter shook her head and smiled as she detransformed. "You'll always be 'Odango' to me." he said. Usagi hugged the ravenhaired boy. "Its so hard to believe that you're here...its like you're still alive..." Seiya smiled wanly. "Demo Odango..you know that I am dead..." Usagi gripped his shirt tightly. "I know....and sometimes...its so hard...not to open the locket so the others can see....." she looked up at him. "Taiki, Yaten, and Kakyuu aren't the same now...Yaten won't come out of his room and can't stop crying, Taiki won't talk to anybody but Ami, and even then he barley speaks, and Kakyuu buried herself in her Princess duties! They all miss you so much..." Seiya looked sad. "I know they do.......maybe...." Usagi blinked and cocked her head. "Maybe what?" Seiya shook his head. "Nothing Odango... don't worry about it.." Usagi sighed. "Ne...Seiya...is there like...a limit on how long you can stay at a time?" Seiya smiled at her. "I can stay as long as you want, but if any one who knows me comes, I'll have to leave right away." Usagi hugged him tighter. "Aishiteru Seiya.." "Aishiteru...Odango..."  
Yaten sat on the side of his bed, staring at the picture of him and his brothers. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Seiya...." he murmered.  
  
*Memory* (Memory = real time AND flashback, Flashback-_Italic _Real Time-Normal)  
  
_Fighter blasted a youma.  
  
_Yaten stared at the picture.  
  
_"Fighter look out!" Maker screamed.  
  
_Yaten shook with the memory.  
  
_Fighter turned.  
  
_Yaten closed his eyes.  
  
_The attack hit Fighter square in the chest. She screamed in pain.  
  
_Yaten held his head, he was crying now. He didn't WANT to remember!!!!!!  
  
*End Memory, now flashback*  
  
Healer stared in horror as her sister slowly crumpled to the ground. She screamed in rage and powered up her star yell with more power than she ever had before. **"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Needless to say, the youma was destroied.  
  
Healer ran over to where Maker had already held Fighter up. Kakyuu was there aswell, praying that Fighter wasn't dead. Healer slid to her knees beside her sister and grabbed her hand. "Fighter! Fighter! Come on Fighter! Fighter wake up!! Open your eyes! Please! Fighter!" Healer was hysteric. Then her eyes went wide as Fighter's eyes opened, but just barely. "Healer...." she whispered. "Maker...." She gripped Healer's hand tighter. "Say goodbye....to Odango for me..." she whispered. Tears filled Healer's eyes as she squeesed her sister's hand. "D-don't talk like that.." Fighter's chest heaved with one last breath. "Od..ango..." she whispered feebly, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Then her grip on Healer's hand went limp, her eyes closed and her head fell to the side, gently resting against Maker's shoulder, and her whole body went limp.   
  
Healer let out an anguised shriek and Maker bowed her head, tears dripping down her face. Kakyuu screamed and her crying soon joining Healer's hysteric sobs and Maker's quiet tears. Healer's crys grew louder as she felt the ravenhaired, Starlight leader's shining star dissapear.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Yaten sobbed into his hands. "Its not fair....."  
  
A wind blew around him, shifting his hair. A white feather landed in his lap. He stared at it. "Yaten..." the wind whispered. He brought his tearstained face up. "Don't cry Yaten...." the wind said once again. "I'll always be here....little brother......." The wind stoped and Yaten sat bewildered, he could have sworn that was Seiya's voice, but that couldn't be...Seiya was dead....yet....that had been his voice.... He stared at the feather in his lap. What did it all mean.....?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Grim! Report!" A young boy, Grim bowed to his mistress. "Olivia-sama...the Starlights and Paincess Kakyuu are in a state of mourning at this time and are very volnurable, even with the senshi of the planet earth here, who are also mourning." Olivia blinked. "What are they mourning?" Grim bowed again. "The death of Sailor Star Fighter my queen. Apparently, that group of youma we sent out after the Starlights killed her. It was near instant death too." Grim smirked. "She only lasted about 5 minutes after hit by the attack." Olivia grinned evily. "Oh how I wish I could have been there.." Grim bowed once more and left the room. As he closed the doors to his chaimers he exhaled and leaned up against the door, sliding to the ground, bringing his knees to his chest and buring his face in his crossed arms. "Fighter..." he whispered. He had fallen in love with the woman long ago, and now..she was dead..all because of him...it wasn't fair... he was just a child..he couldn't cope with that kind of pain...he was just a child...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami placed her hand on Taiki's. "Taiki...come on...you must tell me what is wrong!" Taiki didn't answer.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Maker punched a youma and half turned as she did to see an enormus attack flying at Fighter's unprotected back. "FIGHTER!!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Fighter turned and the attack hit her in the chest and she screamed in pain. She slowly, crumpled onto the ground. As Maker ran over to her she heard Healer scream in rage. **"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Needless to say, the youma was destroied.  
  
A few seconds later, Healer joined her as she held Fighter up. Kakyuu was there aswell, praying that Fighter wasn't dead. Maker looked at Healer sadly as she slid to her knees beside her sister and grabbed her hand"Fighter! Fighter! Come on Fighter! Fighter wake up!! Open your eyes! Please! Fighter!" Healer was hysteric. Maker's eyes went wide as Fighter's eyes opened, but just barely. "Healer...." she whispered. "Maker.... Say goodbye....to Odango for me..." she whispered. Tears filled Maker's eyes because she knew that her sister was dying.. Fighter's chest heaved with one last breath. "Od..ango..." she whispered feebly, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Her eyes closed and her head fell to the side, gently resting against Maker's shoulder, and her whole body went limp.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Taiki stared at the floor. A soft breeze blew by, rustling his hair. "Taiki..." Taiki brought his head up sharply as the voice resounded in his mind, at least, Ami didn't seem to hear it. "Don't feel so bad....You of all people should know...I'm not that easy to get rid of.....big brother.... By the way....shes sitting right next to you! Kiss her for Kami's sake!" and then, the wind was gone, leaving a bewildered Taiki sitting next to a concerened Ami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakyuu was busy, busy, busy, she had to do all year's princess duties now...or she'd remember Fighter.. There was a knock on the door. "Kakyuu-san?" it was Usagi again. She had come earlier with Haruka and they had tried to get through to her, with no sucess... "Kakyuu-san? May I come in?" Kakyuu sighed. "Come in Usagi-san.." Usagi quietly walked in and Kakyuu tried hard to stifle a laugh. Usagi was in pink PJs with little bunny slippers on. Usagi put her hands on her hips in mock frustration. "You bury yourself in your work, and now you're laughing at my pajamas!" Now that made Kakyuu laugh. Usagi smiled. "Its getting late Kakyuu-san, and you're working to hard...get some sleep..." then she left, muttering about her pajamas. Kakyuu put down the quill pen she had been using and held her face in her hands to think about what Usagi had said. "Princess...." a voice whispered as her red hair blew in a sudden wind. Kakyuu looked up startled. "Princess....don't feel sad....I may not be able to protect you anymore.....but I will never leave your side, your my princess....." Then it was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Six small figures stood in a tree, hidden by the shadows. The one sitting on a tyree branch looked up at the taller girl standing beside her who was leaning on the tree, standing on the same branch. "Should we go in now Wolf?" she asked. The taller girl shook her head. "Not yet..." A girl on another branch looked over. "Are you sure Wolf?" The one called Wolf nodded. "I'm positive Tiger..." she looked to another girl. "Any objections Hawk?" the one called Hawk shook her head. Wolf nodded. "Good..lets be off then!" and she leapt away, the ones called Tiger and Hawk leapt away with her. The shorter girl who had talked to Wolf sighed. "She is so hyper... Come on guys.." and she leapt away, the two remaining girls dissapeared with her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gomen people if that was too short, but I want to stop with the Wild Senshi and their little sisters. ^_~ A little hint there. C ya next chapter!! ~Sailor Chibi Star Fighter  
  



	3. A New Enemy, The Wild and Celestial Sens...

Konichiwa Minna-san!! I'm feeling GREAT today because WE GOT A SNOW DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hops up and down* And I got all my homework done yesterday so I could finish this chapter today ^_~ Oh! And Special thanks to my pal Kou Usagi, who wrote the first part of the Inner's scene in this chapter, you can thank her for ending my writers block ^_^  
  
Now I've been getting requests for Seiya to come back to life *grins michivously* If I don't get enough reviews..I don't know...*thinks* Anyway, ENJOY!!!!!!!!**  
  
If Only I Could Turn Back Time...**  
**By:** Sailor Chibi Star Fighter  
**Rated:** G-PG (flashbacks to the tragedy battle)  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Sailor Moon, Seiya and Usagi would be together, Stars would be dubbed, Chibiusa would be Seiya and Usagi's future daughter, the Amazoness Quartet would be the Asteroid Senshi in the Anime and come back, and there would be more seasons of Sailor Moon! Seeing as how none of these are true in the show, I must not own Sailor Moon.  
  


**Chapter Three  
A New Enemy, The Wild and Celestial Senshi**  


  
  
Michiru stared out the window of her rooms. "The sea is growing restless.." she whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hotaru ran down the sidewalk, bouncing the ball Yaten had given her. She lost control and it bounced into a pond. As she fished it out she looked into the crystal clear surface of the pond and didn't see herself but saw an ominous shadow. "Something is coming...." she whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Setsuna looked up from where she was sewing one of Hotaru's ripped dresses. "It has started..." she put down her sewing proceded to make the nessecary arrangments.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Olivia stared into her crystal ball. "Grim! Get in here now!" Grim flashed in. "Yes Olivia-sama?" Oliva smirked into the crystal ball. "The time to attack Kinmoku is now..." Grim bowed. "As you wish Highness..." _At least I won't have to attack Fighter now..... _he thought to himself as he dissapeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wolf stood on a branch of a very tall tree, staring at Kinmoku below her. "It's time...." she murmered. The shorter girl who had talked to her before, flashed in beside her. "Ready sis?" she asked. Wolf ruffled the girl's hair. "Yeah I'm ready you munchkin you." With those words, both girls dissappeared in a flash of light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi walked down the hall way, humming Nagaraboshi to herself as she went. The others were surprised at how quickly she got over Seiya...It made them even more worried... Usagi felt an evil breeze blow by...she got out her henshin locket but before she could shout the magical phrase, a youma appeared and tackled her. She screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rei looked out into the sky then turned back to her friends. "How is Usagi-chan doing?" Ami looked over her book and gave Rei a worried look. "She's acting strange...she's acting like Fighter's death never happened." "She's in denial." Minako said matter of factly as she joined in the conversation. "But she's happy." Ami brought up. Rei sighed and looked back up. _Usagi-chan.... what is wrong with you...   
  
_Mako too entered in the convo. "Its like...shes hiding something....I know she is..." Rei cast a worried look at Mako. "I'm worried about her...that she will do something stupid....we had better keep an I on her.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All the senshi looked up as they heard Usagi's scream.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi gritted her teeth and pushed the youma off of her and transformed. "WORLD SHAKING!!!!!!!!!!!!" the yellow ball of energy blasted the youma away. "Minna!!" SM exclaimed as she saw the earth senshi and the starlights standing behind her. But more youma soon had the others down. As about 5 of them closed in on her, Sailor Moon thought about her locket...but the others were there, Fighter couldn't been seen...but it was an emergency.... As she started to lift the clasp, a voice rang out. "WOLF HOWL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The attack knocked all the youma off of the senshi and away from SM. "Who are you?!" Uranus demanded. A roar was heard.  
  
"Running through the jungle of time, we have been sent here from the future!" Three girls in starlight like fukus appeared.  
  
"Sailor Star Wolf!"  
"Sailor Star Tiger!"  
"Sailor Star Hawk!"  
  
"We are the Wild Senshi!!"  
  
Sailor Star Wolf wore a black leather fuku like the Starlights, her long hair was a grey blue and drawn back in a ponytail, and her accesories were silver.  
Sailor Star Tiger wore a black leather fuku like the Starlights, her short hair was a dirty blonde color, and her accesories were orange.  
Sailor Star Hawk wore a black leather fuku like the Starlights, her short hair was black, and her accesories were brown.  
  
All the senshi blinked. "The Wild..." the inners whispered. "Senshi.." The outers echoed. A big bang was heard to their left. They all spun around.  
  
"Introducing the new age! A future generation! Siblings of the Wild Senshi!" Three girls steped out.  
  
"Sailor Chibi Star FighterMoon!"  
"Sailor Chibi Star HealerVenus!"  
"Sailor Chibi Star MakerMercury!"  
  
"We are the Celestial Senshi!!"  
  
Sailor Chibi Star FighterMoon had sugar pink hair done up in triangular odangoes, and she wore a blue and pink fuku, with a star tiara.  
Sailor Chibi Star HealerVenus had long silver hair with a green bow, and wore a green and orange fuku with a star tiara.  
Sailor Chibi Star MakerMercury had short brown hair, and wore a blue and purple fuku with a star tiara.  
  
Wolf and FighterMoon glared at each other. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!" Wolf demanded. FighterMoon stuck out her tounge. "You guys are useless! You need help!!" Wolf let out a scream of rage that sounded like a wolf howling. "USELESS?! HOW ABOUT YOU LITTLE SIS? HUH? WHAT ABOUT YOU CHIBI SENSHI!" FighterMoon glared at her sister. "CHIBI SENSHI!!" Wolf crossed her arms. "YEAH! CHIBI SENSHI! AND THAT INCLUDES YOU PEANUT!" FighterMoon growled. "PEANUT?!!! **PEANUT?!!!!!!!!!** I"M GONNA KICK YOU BUTT!!!!!!" she growled/screamed. Wolf smirked. "YOU CAN'T REACH MY BUTT SHORTY!!"  
  
The senshi blinked at the two sisters. Half of the youma leapt at FighterMoon. She held out her hand, continuing to argue. "MOON STAR CRUSHER!!!!" The youma turned to dust. The other half leapt at Wolf who also held out her hand, still arguing with her little sister. "WOLF BANE STAR!!!!!!!!!!" those youma were destroyed. The remaining Wild and Celestial sneshi sweatdroped and leapt away. Wolf and FighterMoon blinked, stoped arguing, and looked around. The saw the senshi and sweatdroped. FighterMoon winked at SM. "Bye Usagi-baka!" and leapt away. Wolf growled after her. "CHIBIUSA GET YOU CHIBI BUTT BACK HERE AND APPOLOGIZE TO YOUR MOTHER!!!!!" and leapt after her. The senshi all stared at the space where the two girls had just been, then at SM. "Neko-chan?" Uranus asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. SM stared at the tree where the girls had been. "Chibiusa...." she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He he he I am sooooooooooo BAD aren't I? *giggles viciously* R & R or no more chapters! I know that chapter was short, but that was a very climatic point to stop it at ^^;;;;


	4. The True Past of the Senshi, Identities

**If Only I Could Turn Back Time...**  
**By:** Sailor Chibi Star Fighter  
**Rated:** PG (Violence ^^;;;)  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Sailor Moon, Seiya and Usagi would be together, Stars would be dubbed, Chibiusa would be Seiya and Usagi's future daughter, the Amazoness Quartet would be the Asteroid Senshi in the Anime and come back, and there would be more seasons of Sailor Moon! Seeing as how none of these are true in the show, I must not own Sailor Moon.**  
**

  
Chapter Four  
The True Past of the Senshi, Identities  
  


Usagi rolled over in bed with a groan as the sunlight shown on her face. The star locket lay around her neck. As she turned over, the clasp opened and Fighter suddenly appeared beside her bed. She sweatdroped when she saw Usagi lying in her pink pajamas that were too big for her, half under, half out, of the covers. She shook her. "Odango...Odango wake up.." Usagi rolled over, her hands flailing, one of them hitting Fighter in the nose. Fighter cried out and grabbed her nose in pain, sweatdroping even more. She shook Usagi again. "Odango!" Usagi grabbed a hold of Fighter's arm and pulled, Fighter nearly fell over, after being jerked off of balance. "Odango!!" Usagi mumble a bit. "Iie...Okasan...onegai....5 more minutes..." Fighter sweatdroped with flat eyes. Somehow, she pulled her arm free of Usagi's vice grip and got an idea. She leaned down really close to her ear and in a booming voice stated "USAGI TSUKINO!!!! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP IN MY CLASS!!!!!!!" Usagi's eyes flew open and Fighter fell back onto her back laughing hysterically. Usagi looked at the hyena senshi on the floor. She frowned and threw her pillow at Fighter. The pillow hit her in the face but she only laughed so hard that she detransformed and her laughing grew deeper. Usagi leapt out of bed and started tickling the helpless idol on her floor. He was crying he was laughing so hard. She continued tickling him. "Are you gonna give up now?" Seiya waved his arms. "Hai! Hai! Just stop!" But Instead of pulling away she pushed her lips on his and he suddenly stopped strugling and kissed her back.  
  
There was a knock on the door suddenly. "Neko-chan? Are you alright? I thought I heard yelling and a crash." Both people on the floor looked over sharply. Seiya dissapeared in fading lights and Usagi fell face forward into the pillow as Haruka walked into the room. Haruka blinked because Usagi was kissing her pillow on the floor. "Um....Neko...am I missing something here...?" Usagi giggled nervously. "No no...nothing at all 'Ruka-chan." She put her hand behind her head and laughed nervously with a sweatdrop. "Riiiight..." Haruka said as a sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wolf sat on that same tree branch. "It is time to reveal all..." she murmered. Tiger looked up sharply and looked at her. "Are you sure?! All?!!" Wolf nodded solemnly. "The time of the Awakening is now, and the time of the Silver Legend will come to pass soon..." Hawk stood up quickly. "The Silver Legend?! Already?!!" Wolf nodded. "It is time..." she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the senshi and the Starlights were in the banquet room, eating breakfast, when the great golden doors opened as the six Wild and Celestial senshi walked in. They all rose to their feet as the girls came closer. "Who are you?!" Haruka demanded. FighterMoon shook her finger at Haruka. "That isn't kind 'Ruka-chan! Be nice!" She stepped forward. "You all know me, but I have changed in fuku appearence as well as name." she bowed and as she did, detransformed. "I am Usagi Kou, Heir to the throne of the Moon." Everyone started from their seats. "Kou?!!" they exclaimed. HealerVenus stepped forward and bowed, detransforming as well. "I am Kaela Kou, Heir to the throne of the planet Venus." MakerMercury steped forward this time, bowed and detransformed. "I am Julia Kou, Heir to the throne of the planet Mercury." They let that sink in for a while. Hawk stepped forward next, bowed and detransformed into a boy!! "I am Locke Kou, Heir to the throne of the planet Maker." Tiger steped forward, bowed, and detransformed into a boy as well!! "I am Koran Kou, Heir to the throne of the planet Healer." Finally, Wolf stepped forward, bowed, and detransformed. "I am Keiko Kou, Heir to the throne of the planet Fighter." Kakyuu stood shakily. "How can you be heir to the throne of Fighter if Fighter is...." she couldn't finish. Keiko half smiled. "I am aware of my father's current situation Princess. In fact, I know more about it than you really do." Kakyuu was confused. "What do you mean?" Keiko patted Chibiusa's head fondly. "My little munchkin sister will explain that to you.." Haruka was not happy. "Small Lady is OUR princess' daughter, how can YOU be her sister if you are Fighter's daughter?!" Keiko looked annoyed. "I am NOT FIGHTER'S daughter! I am SEIYA'S daughter." She smirked. "How do you think Chibiusa-baka got Kou as her last name?" Chibiusa turned on her. "CHIBIUSA-BAKA?!!!!!!!!!!!" she roared and pounced on her sister. Healer stood too. "I don't understand! Fighter...Fighter is....Fighter is DEAD! How can she...I mean how can HE be your dad?" Keiko looked down sadly. "There is something I need to show you all first..." Chibiusa squeesed her sister's hand tightly and reasuringly. All the senshi, except Pluto, blinked in surprise. Keiko held a hand high and a key appeared in it. Chibiusa took her other hand and held it high, a key appearing in hers. In unison they chanted. "Power of Time and Space, grant us the wishes of our dreams, take us to the past, let us see the past, but not ourselves seen!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group of senshi stood over a wonderous kingdom, the kingdom of the moon. Usagi looked around. "Home...but.....it seems somewhat different..." Chibiusa nodded. "This is the TRUE past of the Silver Millenium. Grandmother showed you an illusion. Now watch."  
  
Princess Serenity stood on the balcony of her room. "Konichiwa...Odango..." a soft, female voice said. Serenity didn't need to turn, she knew who it was. "Konichiwa Seiya.." Sailor Star Fighter steped out onto the balcony, detransformed, and smiled. "How did you know it was me?" he asked. Serenity turned and hugged him. "One, no one else dares to call me Odango except Pluto's fiance Endymion, and he calls me Odango Atama. And two," she kissed the top of his nose. "I know you Seiya.." She pulled away. "Let me look at you." she comanded. With one glance she studied him. "You haven't changed one bit." He laughed and put his arm around her. "Why are you here anyway Seiya? I thought that you were away, helping the outers guard around the Solar System." His face grew serious. "Queen Beryl is being controlled by Metallia.. She is on her way here. The Outers sent us back here to put up an energy sheild around the kingdom. The inners can't put one around the whole kingdom so we must." Serenity looked worried. "But the last time you did that you were so exausted you nearly died-" he placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "I was by myself then, Taiki and Yaten are here too. We are going to protect your kingdom Odango, I promise you..." Then, they moved into a deep kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Up in the air Uranus was gagging and had to be held back by Pluto and Neptune to prevent her from killing the black haired prince on the balcony below her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Princess Serenity, Mercury, and Venus sat in the front row of the large hall. The three Princes of the Kinmoku system, the ones they loved, were going to put up the barrier, focusing their energy by singing. The lights dimed and the music started.  
  
_(Search For you love)  
(Search for your love)  
You are always shining..  
Your face is like a small star.  
I cherish it (Eternal Starlight)  
On that day I couldn't protect you..  
I can only hold back my regretful tears  
I'm still feeling the pain (I won't forget you sweetheart)  
  
_The energy started flying around them, building up with explosive power._  
  
Search for your love, the crystal of heaven  
Search for your love, please don't cry.  
Search for your love, I truly..  
Want to hold you close to me.  
  
_They themselves started to glow._  
  
Your scent is what I'm (searching for)  
Can you hear my voice (aishiteru..)?  
Where are you now (Moonlight Princess)  
My Princess  
  
Answer me (Answer for me)  
Right now (Answer for me)  
Answer me (Answer for me)  
So softly (Answer for me)  
  
(Search for your love)  
(Search for your love)  
  
_As Seiya began to sing the next verse there was an air of evil in the room. Seiya was to concentrated on saving the kingdom, that he didn't see the beam of dark energy rushing at him. "SEIYA!!!!" Serenity screamed. The other two Lights too saw the energy and shoved their brother off of the stage.  
  
Seiya fell face first into the screaming crowd. Taiki and Yaten were blasted from the stage. Yaten went flying into the wall with which his head came in contact with a sharp, resounding, _CRACK_. And Taiki went crashing through about ten of the decorative pillars in the room.  
  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Okay, I would like to give my ETERNAL thanks to Chibi Star Healer who wrote these WONDERFUL Minako/Yaten and Taiki/Ami scenes)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
"YATEN!!!!!!" Venus ran forward, tears already forming in her eyes. She knelt down, hands shaking. "Y-Yaten..."  
"Ve...nu...s..." Yaten opened his eyes as best he could. His vision was blurred, and he could hardly see the face of the woman he loved. But he knew her face. It was etched into his heart. He felt a droplet drop onto his face. "Ve..nus....Don't...cry..." He reached his hand up to wipe her face, but he couldn't raise it high enough.  
"Don't talk. You'll waste your strength." She took his hand in hers. In the dim light, she thought she could see a dark pool coming from under his head. She drew in her breath. "Y-Y-Yaten..."  
"Please....Venus...I know I'm not....going to last long..."   
She shook her head in disbelief. "No..."  
"I just...want you to know....I love you..." He kissed her hand.   
She smiled as best she could. "But I already knew that....I love you, Yaten.." She kissed his forehead. She looked back down at him. His eyes were closed. His chest wasn't moving. The blood continued to seep from where his head had hit the wall. "Yaten....Yaten?" She repeated his name over and over, her cries becoming more and more frantic. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tears streamed from her eyes, blinding her as she cried into his chest. "Yaten...Yaten..." She sobbed over and over. Her hands closed themsleves into fists. "Beryl.....you will pay...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"TAIKI!!!!!!!!!" Mercury ran over to the ruble where the eldest Starlight had landed.   
Taiki stood painfully up, leaning on part of a pillar that was partially intact. His breath came painfully in short gasps. He could already tell that a few of his ribs were broken.  
"Taiki!" Mercury ran up, a look of relief crossing her face. But it didn't last long. Taiki's legs wouldn't hold him. They buckled, and he fell forwards. Mercury caught him in her arms, taking him down slowly. "Taiki...."  
"Mercury..." He coughed to the side, blood coming up from his lungs. "Mercury..."  
"Taiki, don't. You're not in any kind of condition--"  
"Seiya...Yaten....I have to..help them..."  
"Taiki, think about yourself for once. You can't take care of them 24/7."   
"Mercury..."  
"I'm not going to let you do that to yourself."  
"Mercury....promise me....that...if I do die..."  
"Taiki, no! You're not--"  
"If I do...die....you have to...move on..."  
"NO! NO, NEVER!"  
"Mercury, I only want the best for you. You can't.....live in the....past..."  
"But I can't...I love you."  
Taiki kissed her. "Promise me..."  
"Taiki, don't..."  
"Mercury, promise me..."  
"I...." Her breath came slowly. "I...p-prom-mise..."  
He smiled. "I'm...glad...." He closed his eyes, and his head went limp and fell onto her shoulder.   
"T-Taiki? TAIKI, NO!!!!" She held his body close. "You can't....you can't leave me...Taiki...." She glarred at the rubble around her. "Beryl, you will pay..."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Okay, back 2 my writing ^^;;;)  
**  
Serenity went to help Seiya, but he was up already. "TAIKI!!! YATEN!!!" he yelled. Looking at Venus and Mercury crying, he clenched his fists. "Beryl.......you will pay for what you have done...." Red and blue energy flew around him, causing Serenity to step back as he flashed violently and Sailor Star Fighter stood in his place. "Seiya no! You can't fight Beryl!" Before Fighter could form a response, hords of youma were upon them. Fighter looked at Serenity franticly, "Odango! Get out of here!" she screamed. Serenity shook her head and started to go to the Starlight. "No! I won't leave you!" Fighter cried out in pain and punched the youma that had hit her before turning back to Serenity. "GO!! NOW!!" Then she was surounded. "FIGHTER!!" Serenity screamed. Mars and Jupiter were there and held her back as she tried to reach the Starlight's side. "NO! FIGHTER!" she screamed as Fighter was knocked to the ground. Fighter tried to get up, but the youma were upon her. "FIGHTER!!!" Serenity screamed, she couldn't see Fighter anymore, but she could hear her screams of pain. "EEAAHH!!!" a voice cried and a sword sweapt down, cutting the youma attacking Fighter in two. Fighter was breathing heavily, scratches and cuts on her body, tears and rips in her fuku. She looked up to see who had saved her and despite her injuries let out a cry of joy. Her childhood friend, Prince Kareon of the planet Callisto was the one who had saved her! He helped her up. "Are you alright Fighter?" he asked woridly. Fighter smiled at him. "I'm fine, thanks to you." Serenity broke free of the two Inner senshi and ran to Fighter. "Are you okay?!!" she demanded. Fighter laughed. "Hai Odango, I'm fine. Look who saved me!" Serenity truned. "Kareon-kun!!" she squealed and hugged him. "When did you get here?" she asked. He grinned. "Just in time to save Fighter's butt I see. Where are Healer and Maker?" he asked, looking around. Fighter's eyes filled with tears and she looked away. Serenity motioned to where Mercury and Venus were, Kareon got the message. "Gomen ne Fighter, I didn't know." Fighter tried to smile. "I-its alright Kareon....you didn't know...." She turned to Serenity. "Odango, go with your senshi, I have to fight." and with that, the raven hair senshi walked out of the hall, the prince of Callisto following after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Okay, I wanted to get this chapter up, so thats the end for now. Stay tuned next chapter for the rest of the Silver Millenium and afterwards!! R & R!!**


	5. Usagi's Secret, The Boys Grim and Liam

**Notes people! Notes! From now on, my buddy Sailor Chibi Star Healer is my co-writer! Since we are getting moreinto depth with her character, Sailor Chibi Star HealerVenus, her emotion and expertice is a part of the writing. Most paragraphs that are indented, and stuff, that acutally look like they should, those are written by her. We alternate. I write a part, she writes a part. If you want to reach her email her at, SailorPolaris@starmail.com.  
  
**

If Only I Could Turn Back Time...  
**By:** Sailor Chibi Star Fighter  
**Rated:** PG (Violence)  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Sailor Moon, Seiya and Usagi would be together, Stars would be dubbed, Chibiusa would be Seiya and Usagi's future daughter, the Amazoness Quartet would be the Asteroid Senshi in the Anime and come back, and there would be more seasons of Sailor Moon! Seeing as how none of these are true in the show, I must not own Sailor Moon.**  
**

  
  
Chapter Five  
Usagi's Secret, The Boys Grim and Liam  
  


The clicking of Fighter's high heeled boots and the metal clinking of Kareon's armor echoed through the long corridor leading into the heart of the palace. "Is it much farther Fighter?" Kareon asked the ravenhaired senshi. Fighter looked back at her best friend. He had pale blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. In a way, he reminded her of Serenity. She shook her head. "Its not very far from here. Lets walk, our running will make more noise which is something we do not want.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! YATEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Minako cried on his shoulder.  
"Minako..." Yaten looked down at her.  
"Oh, Yaten! Yaten's dead! Can't you see that Yaten?" She looked up. "YATEN! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" She hugged him hard.  
"I WAS NEVER DEAD!" He yelled back. But Minako was too happy in her blonde celebration to listen.  
The girl Kaela sweatdropped. "Oh, please...." She rolled her eyes. "This chick's my future mom? Kami-sama, help us all. Especially me and Koran."  
The girl Keiko looked at the scene below. She studied Kareon. She got stars in her eyes. "Wow....what a cutie...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity stood in a hall. The inner senshi were protecting her. It wasn't fair...she should be helping Fighter.... She sighed and sat on the floor, not caring about her dress. "Seiya....." she murmered, looking up. "Please be alright..." she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Since Beryl was setting up a stronghold in the center of the palace, it was not that easy to get to the heart of the Moon Kingdom. The two warriors would have to fight through hundreds of youma in order to get to their destination. If thats what it took, they would. With a cry, Kareon and Fighter ran into the fray.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity looked up sharply. "Fighter.....shes in danger....SEIYA!!!!!!!" she screamed and ran away before the other senshi could stop her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fighter punched a youma and ducked under another's punch. The battle raged on. Kareon cut through ranks of youma with his sword. Fighter powered up and hovered in the air. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This blew a hole in the youma ranks. That was their chance. The youma leapt on the two but they continued to run through the monsters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi watched the scene before her with mixed emotions. They had been in love. Seiya and she had been in love. Images filled her mind. Fighter laying in the coffin, the feather floating by Usagi's face, Seiya whispering to her that he was really there, the locket, Usagi tickling him, it was as if.....as if everything about Fighter's....about Seiya's death had been a horrible nightmare.  
  
Then she saw what she hadn't before. She remembered that when the youma had attcked her, she had seen a little boy. The boy looked sad and had whispered "Gomen ne......" and disappeared. The boy had light blone hair and blue eyes identical to that of Prince Kareon. "Seiya..........." she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fighter and Kareon raced down the hall. Both had numerous cuts and bruises, but neither seemed to notice. They were almost at the center of the palace, where Beryl was going to pay for all the pain and suffering she had caused. When they reached the stronghold however, Beryl wasn't in sight.  
  
"W-where is she?!!!!" Kareon exclaimed, looking around woridly.  
  
Fighter too looked around frantically.  
  
"Shi-ne......" (die)  
  
Fighter turned at the voice. "KAREON!!!!!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kareon heard Fighter's warning cry and started to turn.  
  
Fighter ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "Gomen ne......Odango....." she whispered.  
  
Kareon could only stare as the ice crystals flew at him. He was frozen in place. Then someone jumped in front of him, he stumbled back and fell, and a sickening sound echoed and resounded in the room as one of the ice javelins struck home. Kareon looked up from his position on the floor and his eyes widened in absolute horror. "FIGHTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Above, Usagi screamed in sheer horror, the Earth senshi gasped. Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyuu's eyes were wide with disbelief. The Wild senshi watched mutley as their leader turned her head away. The Celestial senshi watched their leader go to her sister and try to maker her feel better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fighter let out a dry heave and bent forward, stumbling back a few steps, her black hair loose, falling around her face limply, her face as pale a sheet, the ice javilin in her chest disappearing. Then, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell back and Kareon caught her. "Fighter?! FIGHTER?!!" but she didn't respond. Beryl's laugh echoed through the room and Kareon pulled Fighter closer unconciously. Then, the laugh was gone. Kareon looked back down. "Fighter!! Fighter wake up!!" The senshi's eyes fluttered open. "K-kareon..." she whispered. "Fighter....Fighter why did you do that?!" She smiled weakly at him. "B-because....y-you're my best f-friend..." Kareon stared at her. "Best.......friend...." he echoed. She gasped in pain and fell still. "FIGHTER!"  
  
"SEIYA!!!!!!!" Serenity screamed and rushed to the fallen senshi's side as she came into the room. Kneeling down she started to cry. "Seiya...Seiya..." Kareon's face was covered by his short blone hair. "Beryl...." he muttered the name like a curse. Serenity brought up her tear streaked face. "Nani...?" Kareon mutely placed Fighter in Serenity's arms and stood up. "Take care of her..." he whispered curtly and walked after where Beryl's voice had last echoed. Serenity stared after him and blinked. The look he had in his eyes when he held Fighter.... Serenity's eyes widened. "Kareon loves her....." she whispered. "Kareon loves her....Kareon loves Fighter.......Just like I love Seiya......." Fighter groaned and her eyes fluttered open. Her body started to flicker as she lost her transformation. "O-odango....." Seiya whispered. Serenity gasped in shock. "S-Seiya!!" He groaned and smiled weakly. "Aishiteru Odango....gomen ne.." and his eyes fell closed and his body fell limp. "SEIYA!!!!!" but her scream was drowned out as there was a enormous explosion crashed through the enitre palace and the entier kingdom. The Moon Kingdom crumbled in dust, and that was the true end of the Silver Millenium....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko turned to the shocked senshi and raised an eyebrow. "You were shocked at that but you didn't seem to grasp one of my mother's first statements. The only one besides my father that called her Odango, or actually Odango Atama, was P-L-U-T-O-S F-I-A-N-C-E E-N-D-Y-M-I-O-N." She said the last three words slowly so they would sink in. Everyone turned to face Pluto who blushed and looked down, gripping her Time Staff and biting her lower lip. Haruka and Michiru's jaws droped about 1000 feet. Haruka stomped up to her. "THIS WHOLE TIME YOU HAVE BEEN KEEPING THE SECRET THAT YOU AND OUR PRINCE WERE **ENGAGED**?!!!!!!!" Pluto stared at her feet, Michiru and Hotaru began to laugh. Haruka continued to spluter and Pluto kept blushing.  
  
Keiko's grin faded though as she turned to Usagi. "Okaasan....It is time to open the locket....the restraints have been dissoluved, and something is attacking him in the locket's world.."  
  
Usagi steped back. "H-how..." Keiko looked around frantically as if hearing something. "Hiyakuu!!!!!!!!!! Or he will die!!!"  
  
Gasping, Usagi opened the tiny clasp but this time a different tune played. An angelic voice sang a melodic tune as bright blue light shot from the locket, causing Usagi to drop it in surprise. The locket opened wider, the light shooting out grew wider and brighter, feathers flew up from the light in a storm unlike anytime before that Usagi had used it. Then a shadow appearing in the midst of the light. It started in the shape of feet which formed into leather, thigh high boots, then leather shorts, then forming into a thin, slender body, then a leather bra top, then a thin, narrow, slender, angelic face. The light stoped, the feathers floated to the ground slowly and the senshi gasped as the figure became clear and opened her eyes slowly. It was Fighter of course. She held her head in her hands and stumbled backward a few paces, moaning in pain, then she slipped and detransformed. Usagi caught Seiya before he hit the ground. "Seiya! Are you alright?!" He shook his head to clear his thoughts and stood up. "Hai Odango, I'm alright..." he looked around. "I know the restraints are off, but I want to know WHO had the power to turn them off..." Keiko stepped forward. "I turned them off Otosan." Seiya stared. "A kid?! Wait a second....OTOSAN?!!" Keiko and Chibiusa looked as if they were trying not to do something. Usagi patted Seiya on the head. "Keiko and Chibiusa are our daughters from the future Seiya..." Seiya nearly fell down again. "NANI?!!!!!!!!!" Chibiusa and Keiko couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY!!!!!!" they screamed and tackled him. Seiya lay on his back with swirly eyes while Usagi fell over laughing. The senshi were staring at Seiya with wide eyes.  
  
Keiko and Chibiusa finally got off of Seiya and he shakily stood up and noticed the senshi staring at him and a sweatdrop formed on the back of his head. "A-Are you...real..?" Yaten stuttered. Seiya nodded his head. "I'm really here guys..." Seiya didn't have time to react. Three more people tackled him, Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyuu. Usagi was crying she was laughing so hard. Seiya growled. "Shut up Odango!" That only made Usagi laugh harder. After Seiya had convinced his princess and brothers that he really was there he was on his feet again only to hear. "SEIYA-KUN!" and get tackled by all four of the Inner senshi. Usagi couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard. After Seiya got up THAT time there was a squeal. "SEIYA-CHAN!" and Hotaru tackled him while Haruka and Michiru's jaws dropped. Pluto grinned at their reaction. "Seiya and Hotaru play a lot in the future, he buys her a doll, she gives him a BIIIIIIGGG hug. He plays catch with her, she hugs him harder. He agrees to play dress up....she makes Haruka pay him..." Haruka stared at her and Michiru snickered. Haruka started to cry, she knew how much Hotaru liked to play dress up, Michiru fell over laughing, then got a michivous look in her eye. Seiya finally got up and to EVRYONE'S surprise he was tackled again, by Michiru. Seiya blinked and Haruka fell over. Even Pluto cracked up. Haruka was crying again. "WHY IS EVERYONE BETRAYING MEEEEEE?!!!!!!!" Pluto grinned and watched Seiya get up again. Seiya was dizzy and blushing. "Uh..um....nice to...see you again....too.. Michiru-san..." Usagi sat cross-legged on the ground, muttering under her breath. Seiya was then tackled by a blur of black and opened his eyes to find that it was Pluto that time. Seiya sweatdroped and blinked. Haruka stared long and hard at Pluto after she got up. "Oh sure....make me look bad.....YOU OWE ME PLUTO!" Seiya blinked unsure of what Haruka meant. Then he was tackled by a sandy blonde blur and he found that HARUKA had tackled him. She glared at him. "Don't think I'm THAT happy to see you...." she muttered, got up and walked away. Seiya was VERY confused now... "UNCLE SEIYA!!!!!!!!" he turned as four little girls tackled him. Keiko and Chibiusa had to pull their cousins off of their father.  
  
An evil wind blew by and the senshi looked up sharply, transforming. A little boy about 10 or so with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes flickered into veiw in a flash of golden light. He scanned the shocked senshi until his eyes came to rest on Fighter. His mouth opened in surprise and he took a frightened step back. "No...No I can't...I-I c-can't fight her..............I CAN'T!!!" he screamed and grabbed his head. The senshi blinked and Uranus started forward but Sailor Moon held out a hand stopping her. It was the same boy he had seen before. She stepped forward despite the worried voices of the senshi. "You....you are Prince Kareon...aren't you...?" Grim slowly brought his head up to look at her, a frightened look on his face. "N-no!" he stuttered. "M-my name is G-Grim...." SM took another step towards him. "You don't have to be afraid...I'm not going to hurt you...." Grim leapt backwards. "D-Don't come any closer to me!!" he shreiked, panicing. Fighter appeared by SM's side. "Don't you EVER threaten that girl again!!!!!" she yelled. Grim cringed, tears welling up in his eyes, her angry voice stung him deeply. Fighter blinked as tears started to roll down the little boy's face. "F-Fighter....." he whimpered. Fighter blinked. "A-are you...m-mad at m-me...?" Fighter wasn't prepared for how this boy was reacting. "Y-you are...aren't you..." he broke down crying and Fighter couldn't help but feel a little guilt at causing him to cry. She sighed. She had never been much of a babysitter, but maybe she could get him to feel better. Cautiously, he was afterall the enemy, she walked towards him, when in a flash of green light, a boy about 14 or 15 appeared next to Grim, he was fully clad in armor and sword like Endymion, only a dark, DARK, green color. He had green hair like Pluto and green eyes like Healer. He knelt down beside the crying child. "Grim-sama! Are you alright?!" Grim sniffed. "Y-yeah... Liam...I'm f-fine...they didn't a-attack m-me....."  
  
The boy looked up sharply, fierce eyes flashing. He said nothing, but straightened up, sword ready. Uranus also readied her Space Sword.  
"Uranus-kun, no." HealerVenus stepped foward, putting a hand on Uranus's back. The taller senshi looked down at her. Her blue eyes studied the boy.  
Liam drew in his breath. This girls eyes were just like hers...Venus... He glarred at her.   
HealerVenus ignored him, looking at the boy that called himself Grim, although she, also, saw the resemblance between the boy and the Prince. "What do you want here?" The boy turned his head, and his armed friend looked ever more ready to kill.  
"Cheetah-chan..." Tiger pulled her sister back. "Cheetah-chan, don't. You're just making him madder."  
  
HealerVenus looked at the two boys, to Tiger, the other sneshi, back to Tiger again, and finally back to the boys. She sighed, shoulders slumping, and turned away. "Fine. I'll just go....sit over there..."  
She walked about five feet back, flopped down, and hugged her knees. She didn't like seeing anyone cry. It always made her cry herself. She bit her lip to keep the tears back.  
Liam blinked at the strange behavior. Then he heard Grim sniff again, and he snapped back. His slitted eyes landed on Fighter. He snarled, preping for a charge.   
Grim looked up at his gaurdian, noted his stance. "Liam, wait. Don't."  
Liam looked down at him. "G-grim-sama...."  
"We...we don't have any...direct orders..." He trailed off, looking at Fighter. He quickly looked away.  
  
Fighter blinked and took a cautious step forward again, she was about two meters away. Liam snarled and took a threatening step forward. Fighter's eyes narrowed and she took another step. Liam narrowed his eyes and got into a fighting stance. Grim looked at him sharply. Fighter threw all caution away and started walking normally. Liam was tensing like a bow string pulled too tight. She was pushing it.... Fighter put a hand on her hip when she was no more than five feet away from him. "Are you afraid to step forward kid?" Liam snapped. He lunged at Fighter who had not been expecting that. With stealth that a boy his age shouldn't have, he was on the ground, executing spin kick, knocking Fighter's feet from under her. There were angry crys and gasps as Liam had Fighter at sword point, the blade millimeters from her throat. Grim stood up, eyes flashing and a bolt of black laightning crackled behind him. "LIAM!!! THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" he boomed.  
  
Fighter inched back timidly. Both boys seemed to have gone far beyond the breaking point. The boy Liam was completely ignoring the other boy. His sword was ever closer to Fighter's throat. Her chocker snapped audibly, and red dribbled down her neck.   
Wolf heard a whimpering nearby, and she looked to see HealerVenus turning her face away from them. "Oh dear...Cheetah-chan....Cheetah-chan...." HV was rocking back and forth, hands clenched to keep from leaping up and attacking Liam.  
  
SM could only stare in horror at the blood dribbling down Fighter's neck. "STOP IT!! STOP IT! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!!!"  
  
Healer, Maker, and Kakyuu had to be held back by the Earth senshi. Healer growled. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU &%$@!!" she screamed. Maker and Kakyuu had similar reactions though Kakyuu didn't use the colorful dialouge her senshi did.  
  
Fighter cried out in pain and more blood ran down her throat, she fell back onto the ground, no longer held up by her elbows. The sword came down with her but the sudden force knocked Liam's aim off and the blade ramed into her shoulder. She stiffled a scream of agony. Her world was spinning and her her eyes were starting to close from loss of blood.  
  
Wolf snarled and let out a howl that earned her senshi name of 'Wolf' "STOP IT!!" she screamed. Hawk held her back while MakerMercury struggled with FighterMoon. "PAPA!!!" FM screamed.  
  
Grim looked sharply at the girl's cry of 'papa' that had been directed at Fighter. He seemed to snap into even more peices at the sight of the blood. **"LIAM STOP!!!"** he barked.  
  
The look in Liam's eyes was insane. It was that of blood lust. MakerMercury persuaded FighterMoon to look on at their other cousin. Tiger was already trying to console her sister. HealerVenus was visibly shaking now.   
Grim jumped on Liam's back, but was shaken off by the older boy that usually protected him. He hit the ground hard. The Outers grabbed the Wild senshi and held them back, no matter how much they wanted to attack as well.   
Liam reached down and jerked his sword out of Fighter's flesh. This time, she couldn't withhold her cry of pain. Healer echoed it, but from shock.   
"And now, the finishing blow." Liam raised the sword over his head.   
"LIAM!" Grim reached for him from his place on the ground. The sword came down....  
There was a flash of silver, orange, and green. The sword clattered harmlessly to the ground. All the senshi except the Wilds and Celestials gasped. Healer Venus held him against the ground. She was sitting on his chest, partially restricting his breath (not that it needed any more restricting from the surprise he got) and had his shirt collar clentched in her gloves. Her eyes blazed, and her face was only an inch from his. Liam couldn't help but blush ever so slightly.   
Tiger yelped with approval, Hawk applauded, and Wolf smirked. Grim looked on in wonder, and turned his head when he heard Wolf's voice. "There's the reason we call her Cheetah-chan. The one trait she gained from neither parent. Extreme speed." Wolf grinned at Uranus. "Hangs out too much with you."   
Uranus blinked. "Oh....ok....I guess..."  
A voice chilled with hatred came out of the silverhaired speed demon's mouth. She spoke to Wolf and Fighter, but her eyes never left Liam's. "What do ya want me to do with him?"   
Liam felt a chill run down his spine and a cold fear clutch his heart. She really meant to hurt him.   
Grim's mouth fell open. "Liam....LEAVE HIM ALONE!"  
  
HV snarled and gripped Liam's shirt colar tighter. "S...stop...HealerVenus...." a voice whispered. HV turned to where SM was helping Fighter sit up. "Leave him alone..listen to the Grim kid....leave him be...." Fighter said. HV was startled. "Demo he nearly killed you!" Wolf suddenly appeared next to her cousin. "You heard her Cheetah-chan....let go...." HV snarled like a Cheetah and did a backflip off of the boy, pushing off from him doing so, making him 'oof.' She pulled down her right eyelid and stuck her tounge out at him, kicking him in the side with her boot and stomped over to help Fighter. "I hope I broke something...." she muttered when she walked by Wolf. Wolf shook her head.  
  
Grim helped Liam as Wolf stood over them. She towered actually. She was nearly 5'5" while on the ground these kids were from 2'0" to 2'5" Grim looked up somewhat fearfully into her eyes but found himself blushing slightly. Wolf knelt down and glared at Liam who turned his head away. Wolf growled in his face. "You had better be glad I have a long temper... I'm not too happy about what you did to Fighter... But because you are just a kid...I won't kill you..." she whispered those words dreadfully quiet. Grim looked at her as he helped pull Liam up. "Please...don't be mad at him... he's my guard..and he has a really short temper..." he looked over at Fighter then averted his gaze. "I never meant for it to go this far...." he looked down at his guard. "Lets go." he said, and dissapeared. Liam too vanished.  
  
Sailor Moon held Fighter worridly. "Are you alright?" she asked fearfully.  
  
"Hai, Odango. I'm alright." Fighter smiled at her, tried to stand, but she'd lost too much blood, and her legs wouldn't hold her. She fell back. Kakyuu, Healer, Maker, and Moon gave audible gasps, while the others just watched in horror.   
HealerVenus hugged Fighter's opposite arm. "I'm sorry Uncle...I got mad....he hurt you..."  
Fighter smiled as best she could. "It's alright. I'll be fine."   
Wolf came over and knelt down, put a hand on her cousin's shoulder, and looked at Fighter. "She had..no, HAS Uncle Yaten's temper problem."  
"What's that suppossed to mean?!?!" Both Healer and HealerVenus demanded.  
Fighter laughed. "I kinda guessed that..."   
"Oh...nothing...." Wolf said, rolling her eyes. Everyone tried to surpress a laugh.  
  
The other Starlights and their princess knelt down next to Fighter. "H-how....I was there when you.....you were...you were dead...." Fighter smiled weakly at Healer. "I still am....The locket that Odango wears around her neck allows me to come back when she opens it. Usually when she needs me." she groaned and winced. "Otosan.." Wolf said worridly. Mercury came over. "This is serious...but we can't take her back to the palace..."  
  
"Then what are we suppossed to do?!?!" Uranus cried. Everyone stared at her. "I-I mean....I wanted to go back, but we obviously can't since Fighter-baka's all hurt....yeah.."  
HealerVenus giggled. "Uranus-kun's worried about you, Uncle."   
Fighter chuckled as Uranus glarred at the girl. "Thank you, Uranus. It's very much appreciated."  
Uranus blinked and turned away, muttering something along the lines of "Don't mention it..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grim glarred at the older boy. "I still can't believe you did that, Liam."  
"I-I'm sorry, sir....but she made you cry..." Liam knelt before him, face hidden. He knew now how much he was going to regret that on action of his part.  
"You're just lucky that.....Cheetah or whatever stopped you. She really earned that nickname of hers."  
Liam caught his breath, remembering her face inches from his. "Y-yes she did..."   
Grim looked down at him. "Liam....do you have something to tell me?" He smiled.  
  
"Well....uh...you see..." Liam blushed a little, sighed, and looked off. "She has her eyes....Venus'......That blue that seems to search your soul..."  
Grim blinked and remembered something Fighter had said to her. "Liam....did you catch the name? HealerVenus. I think she _is_ related to...Venus...."  
Liam looked back sharply. "You mean to say she actually.....married _him_?"  
Grim shrugged. "I guess so. She was going to anyhow."  
Liam's face fell. "Great. Just great."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Some people who live deserve death, others who die deserve life, can you give it to them? Don't be so quick to judge and deal out death."  
  


~~Gandolf said that in _The Lord Of the Rings-The Fellowship of the Ring_ in both the book and the movie.  


  
  
  
**End chapter five!! *sighs in relief* took long enough ne? Well special thanks to Chibi Star Healer, she is my co writer. (Read the notes at the begining) I'm off 2 a great new start, I have a babysitting job this summer for about $70 a week! I'm gonna be doing it for almost the whole summer too! SO I'm gonna buy anime videos like Fushigi Yuggi and Magic Knight Rayearth! ^_^ R & R !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Battle of a Lifetime, Queen Olivia of Ni...

**Sailor Chibi Star Healer:** Konnichiwa! I hope everybody's ok with me coming in here. It's just (partially) that neither of us has writers block at the same time. ^^ One can get the other started. And we're obsessed w/ each others talent. ^_^;;; Enjoy, minna! *peace*  
  
**Sailor Chibi Star Fighter: **By the way....I'm actually starting to indent my paragraphs!! *gasps in shock* R & R MINNA!!!  


  
**Chapter Six  
Battle of a Lifetime, Queen Olivia of Nightmares  
**  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grim poked his guard teasingly. "So.... you DO like Venus!" he danced around the older boy. "I knew it! I knew it!"  
Liam sat on the floor glowering. Grim continued in his teasing while dancing around, running up the walls, using his special powers to climb on the ceiling and sing, "LIAM LOVES VENUS! LIAM LOVES VENUS!" Liam sat there, flat eyes, and an exasperated look on his face.  
Grim landed next to Liam and screamed in his ear. "LIAM LOVES VENUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Liam turned. "Shut up!" but Grim kept hoping around, singing a new song.  
  
"Liam and Venus siting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, Prince Yaten caught 'em, threw Liam outta the tree. Now the Prince and Venus are K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"  
  
As Liam and Grim got into a fight, Olivia watched from the shadows. "Maybe it was a mistake to let them keep their past memories....Grim and Liam both have weaknesses among the senshi.... It is time a test each one's alliance. Tomorrow...Sailor Star Fighter and the other Sailor Senshi will die for good...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone made Fighter as comfortable as possible with the resources that they had. Most senshi donated cloth for a bandage; skirt scraps, bows (back, front, or the bows in hair, in Venus' and HealerVenus' cases), etc. Mercury and MakerMercury wrapped Fighter up as best they could. Under different circumstances, Fighter would have looked quite comical.  
Sailor Moon held Fighter always as this was going on. FighterMoon sat beside her mother, and Wolf stood off to the side, always watching. Kakyuu was being consoled by Healer and Maker, who were also being hugged by their daughters.   
Inners (besides Mercury) and Outers alike stood quiet and still, sometimes watching, sometimes turned away, but always expecting the worse. One thing all but Wolf seemed to have forgotten, was that she was already dead. Even the wounded herself.  
And Fighter slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, when everyone awoke, Fighter had improved greatly. She had to use people's help to walk, but at least she could stand.  
Healer and Sailor Moon helped her as they headed back towards a real bed for Fighter, and some better medical care.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Liam...I don't want to fight her."   
"I don't want to fight Venus.... Here's a thought. We separate the two groups. You'll fight the Earth Senshi, and I'll take the Lights and their Princess. We both ignore any cries we hear, and don't greive until it's over."  
"Alright...I'll try..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The palace was in ruins. It had gone from being a seven story building, to part of the building to no floors. Hardly any tiling of the first was left at that. The Starlights could only stare in shock at the destruction. Kakyuu's eyes hardened. "Whomever has done this WILL pay...." Liam and Grim appeared in mid air. Grim faced the Earth senshi. "Our orders are to destroy the Earth senshi and the Starlights!" Liam smirked and faced the Starlights and Kakyuu. "Totally and compeltely destroyed." Wolf stepped up next to her father. "Well, in that case, we're not Earth senshi. Nor are we Starlights. But we are connected with them. You cannot kill us; that's not your orders. But you have to fight us if you want them." The Wild senshi stood with the Starlights, while the Celestials stood with the Earth Senshi. Grim fought not to look at Fighter and instead stared at the Earth senshi.  
  
Liam looked at the injured Fighter. "Now we can finish this."  
Wolf stepped in front of her. "You'll have to go through me, first!"   
"Very well. Stricking down both Fighter and her shadow should prove fun work."  
He drew his sword. Wolf did as well, the Wild senshi had swords. Wolf had a saphire on the hilt of her sword, Tiger had an emerald on her hilt, and Hawk had a amethyst on her's. Metal clashed on metal. The others would have helped her, but a groups of youma appeared, occupying them.  
Liam brought his sword down again, and once again it was blocked. "You're rather good."   
"So are you. Especially for someone so young."  
"I was born for this. I was born to fight." With practice expertice, he slashed at her. She moved quickly to the side, but not enough. The blade edge caught her arm. Liam smirked. "This is too easy. I thought you'd be more of a challenge."  
  
Grim studied the Earth Senshi closely. They looked strong. They most definately outnumbered the Starlights. Then there were the three Celestials. Young, but strong. That was already obvious from one display. He frowned. It would be a challenge, but he had to kill them all.  
He called up a group of youma for himself and Liam. No matter what he said, he would need them.   
The tall blonde went after him.  
  
Uranus ran at the boy floating and leapt up into the air at him. She punched but her fist hit only air, Grim was gone. She turned as the young boy sent her flying with a kick. Saturn, Neptune, and Pluto attacked.  
  
Grim doged their attacks and shot out beams at the inners. MakerMercury tackled her mother away, FighterMoon put up a sheild, Jupiter and Mars leapt away and HealerVenus leapt infront of her mother. The beam caught the silverhaired girl in the stomach, sending her flying all the way into where the Starlights and Wild Senshi were fighting Liam.  
  
She hit the ground hard, loosing her breath. Tiger slammed through youma, taking out one after another, to get to her sister. She kneeled down and pulled her up on her lap. "Kaela..."  
She looked up at him. "K-koran...." She smiled a bit. "That kinda hurt..."  
Tiger helped her up. "Here, come on." HealerVenus stood up. "I'm ok now. Thank you." She hugged Tiger.  
Liam saw this out of the corner of his eye and froze. A great rage swept up with in him. Wolf brought her sword down, but it met air. She looked around and cried out in surprise. "TIGER! LOOK OUT!"  
Tiger turned sharply, pulling out her sword, but too late. Cold metal bit into her shoulder.   
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She dropped, hand covering wound. HealerVenus gasped, and looked in fear at the grim face of Liam (isn't that terrible, the GRIM face of Liam?) His eyes laughed, even if he smiled not.   
She looked down at her sister. "Koran..." She clentched her hands into fists. "You....you..."  
He looked at her and smirked. "Me, what?"   
"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHER!!!!!" She punched him hard in the gut.   
The punch didn't hurt so much as the meant action and the words. "Your....your..." He stared at her. "Your brother? B-but...I thought...."  
"I don't care what you thought, but you thought WRONG!!!!" She fell to her knees and hugged the whimpering Tiger. "Go away."  
  
Wolf growled as she stared at her two cousins. "THAT DOES IT!!!" she roared. She leapt at Liam and swiped her sword down. Liam got out of the way just in time. Wolf howled like a wolf and their swords clashed. "YOU NEARLY KILL MY FATHER!!" *swipe* "YOU HURT MY COUSIN!" *slash* "AND YOU MAKE MY LITTLE COUSIN CRY!!" *swing* "YOU ARE** SCUM**!!!" *clash* She leapt back, breathing heavily. Liam breathed heavily too. "I...I..." He couldn't look at any of them. Their accusing eyes always seemed to reflect hers....Kaela, was it? And Venus... "I..." He closed his eyes. "I....don't....c-care...." He dissappeared again. "Why does he keep doing that?!?!" Wolf demanded of no one. Healer looked up startled from where she was helping Fighter as Liam appeared right above her. She shoved Fighter away and jumped back from the boy's blade. Healer cursed at her disadvantage, she needed a sword. "OTOSAN!!" Tiger screamed from her position on the ground and threw her sword to Healer. Healer smiled. "That'll work, what a nice kid I've got.." Liam blinked. "Why do I always fight someone related to that girl........." he groaned. He clashed swords but then there was a cry from the Earth senshi's 'area.' It was Grim.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturn held her glaive no more than an inch from Grim's neck. "Now how is it to be on the reciving end of your guard's earlier actions?" she asked. "I may be young but I'm not weak. I have the power to destroy entire planets and solar systems.... Don't you dare hurt my friends again." she said, glancing over at Uranus.   
"She attacked me first! I was only defending--"  
"Yeah, right! You came out of no where and attacked us! You're youma hurt poor HealerVenus!" Grim winced. He knew Liam wasn't going to like that. "Not to mention you tried to hurt our princess. And you tried to kill my best friend!!!!!" She raised the glaive, but froze. Liam stood behind her, sword at her back. Grim scrambled away, muttering, "Queen Olivia won't like this one bit..." He stood up. "Liam!"   
The older boy was by his side in an instant. Grim frowned at the scene around him. "We need to retrete and regroup. We're not going to beat them like this." Liam nodded.   
Grim glanced at Fighter, with Wolf by her side, helping her stand. It was a wonder how much alike they were, in face and spirit.  
Liam himself looked to the girl dubbed Cheetah. Her returned his gaze, her eyes full of confusion as she held Tiger.   
He could have taken her out. Both her and Tiger. But what he said to Wolf....he acted like he did....care.... HealerVenus looked down from his fixed gaze on her, blushing a bit.   
Liam bowed his head as well, then looked to Grim. "Grim-sama?"  
Grim seemed startled as he looked to his gaurd from the Starlights. "Hai. Let's go."   
And they left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, Grim approached Liam. "Queen Olivia wants to have a word with us."  
"About nani?"   
Grim shrugged. "How should I know. Probably about our failure. You know she keeps getting madder about those."  
"Yeah..."  
The two boys walked down the hall in silence, the only sound the _click click _of their footfalls.   
When they reached the throne room, Liam let Grim go in first. Both boys approached the throne and kneeled. Olivia pretended not to notice them for a moment, then stood over them, faced twisted into a scowl. "Three times." She said. "Three times you have failed me on this mission!"  
"They are strong opponants, Lady."  
"DID I TELL YOU TO SPEAK?!?!" Grim winced and shook his head. "Now then. I feel that there is more than the strength of the opponant that is holding you back. You are strong, but in them you find a weakness."   
Liam stiffened, sensing what she was planning to do. But Grim remained oblivious.  
"Each of you has a soft spot for one, maybe more that one of those brats. And that is because you knew them before."  
Grim drew in his breath and glanced at Liam, who glared at the floor. He knew. And his bodygaurd knew.   
"And so..." Olivia put a hand on each head. "I release you from that prior aquantance."  
Grim closed his eyes. _Fighter...._   
The extraction began. Both boys cried out in pain. Liam tried to pull away and draw his sword, but it stopped.   
There was an emptiness that neither of them could explain. It seemed like something was missing, yet everything in their lives was in place.  
Olivia smirked as they bowed and left. Things would go so much smoother now. Nothing could stop her. The Starlights would die for certain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Olivia sat on her throne, one leg cocked up over the chair arm. A hologram of Seiya was in front of her. She smirked evily. "You break my heart....I'll break you..." and she blasted the projecter and the hologram went up in flames.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wolf helped Fighter over to the destroyed palace door. "Otosan, are you alright?" she asked worridly. "H-hai....I just need...to sit down...." Wolf set her down on a peice of debris and let her lean back against the broken wall of the palace before running over to help Tiger and HealerVenus.  
  
HV had Tiger's good arm around her shoulder, helping her walk, but she was also injured. They stumbled and started to fall but Wolf caughter HV and Hawk appeared and caught Tiger. "Are you okay?" Wolf demanded of HV. She nodded. "Yeah, it'll take more than that to hurt me badly!" she winked and Wolf smiled.  
  
"SEIYA!!!" SM screamed and every turned in time to see Fighter topple weakly off of the debris she was sitting on, into the grass, and de-transform into Seiya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cold, dark. A 10 year-old Prince Kareon, clad in his armor, was leaning up against an invisible wall, hugging his knees. He started to cry. "Why have I been shut out..." he whimpered. This Kareon....this Kareon was Grim's past memory of the Silver Millenium, his past self. "Fighter..." he whimpered. "Fighter help me!!" he cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SEIYA!!!" Sailor Moon ran, FighterMoon and Wolf right after her, sliding next to the fallen ravenhaired boy. Wolf closed her eyes, then they shot open in shock. "Hes in perfect health...there aren't even any signs of the attack by Liam that first time!" SM looked at her sharply. "Then why did he colapse?!!" Wolf shook her head. "I-I don't know...." then she got it. "Okaasan, let me see the locket..." SM wordlessly hand the precious jewlery over to her. Wolf looked at it closly. It's light was fading and growing dark. "Its losing it's power...." she gasped. SM gasped as well. "But he said...that it didn't have a limit or anything like that!" Wolf shook her head. "It does, if it stays open for too long....its power will die for good....and so will he...." the girl swiftly closed the locket and Seiya dissapeared. Usagi sighed and looked away. Wolf put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "I know its hard Okaasan...if it helps you understand.... The locket is in reality, Otosa-.....I've got to stop that..." she sighed. "The locket is in reality....Seiya-sama's star seed..." Healer looked over sharply. "Nani?!!" Wolf turned to her. "Hai, the locket is actually his star seed, thats why you didn't feel it reappear with it's owner, it is with Usagi-sama, not Seiya-sama." She looked down. "_But he wouldn't collapse like that....if it was just his star seed's energy that was the problem....he wouldn't collapse.....I don't understand...._"  
Wolf sat, pondering her fathers predicament with HealerVenus asleep on her shoulder. She looked at her little cousin and smiled. At least everyone else could get some sleep. She looked over to her mother and little sister. Sailor Moon was crying in her sleep, muttering about Seiya. Wolf half smiled. They were so close.  
She scanned the rest of the senshi, putting her arm around the one upon her. A flash off to the side drew her gaze. She drew in her breath. Grim and Liam were there, wicked expressions on their faces. She carefully laid HV down and crept over to a closer position.  
"This is perfect. They're all asleep." Liam smirked.  
"Let's get this over with quickly. I don't know why Queen Olivia wants this so bad. I think it's a total waste of time." stated the smalled Grim.  
Wolf blinked. They were acting different. Something about them.....something was wrong...very wrong....  
Liam turned to Grim. "So, which ones do you want to take out first?" he asked.  
Grim smirked. "How about those pesky Starlights? Especially that brat Star Fighter!"  
Wolf clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. "I have to warn the others!!" she hissed and crept out of the bushes, starting to run. Before she had barely started her sprint, she was tackled and a cold blade was pressed against her back.  
"Not really a wolf are you? But a Sailor Senshi snoop!!" Liam sneered.  
Wolf growled and brought her legs back, grasped the sword with her feet, deflected it from her back, and kicked Liam off, all in one fluid motion.  
Liam cursed and ran after her, Grim following close behind.  
"Minna! Abunai!! Grim and Liam are here!!!! Minna-baka!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!" Wolf screamed as Liam leapt at her again. Rollign to the side, she raised her arm and screamed an attack that the others had never seen or heard her use before.  
"FULL MOON WEREWOLF FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Liam blinked in shock as the energy flew at him. It came in contact with the boy in a horendous explosion. When it cleared, Liam hovered there in the air, breathing heavily, looking at Wolf with rage in his eyes.  
  
"You wanna try that again?" He smirked, eyes rock hard.  
"STARLIGHT BEAUTY SHOCK!!!!!!!!" Wolf looked over and was surprised to see HealerVenus leading up the other senshi; but only because she was the fastest. The girl smiled at her older cousin. "Im not that light a sleeper. The minute you tried moving me, I was awake."  
Wolf sat, pondering her fathers predicament with HealerVenus asleep on her shoulder. She looked at her little cousin and smiled. At least everyone else could get some sleep. She looked over to her mother and little sister. Sailor Moon was crying in her sleep, muttering about Seiya. Wolf half smiled. They were so close.  
She scanned the rest of the senshi, putting her arm around the one upon her. A flash off to the side drew her gaze. She drew in her breath. Grim and Liam were there, wicked expressions on their faces. She carefully laid HV down and crept over to a closer position.  
"This is perfect. They're all asleep." Liam smirked.  
"Let's get this over with quickly. I don't know why Queen Olivia wants this so bad. I think it's a total waste of time." stated the smalled Grim.  
  
  
  
  
Wolf blinked. They were acting different. Something about them.....something was wrong...very wrong....  
Liam turned to Grim. "So, which ones do you want to take out first?" he asked.  
Grim smirked. "How about those pesky Starlights? Especially that brat Star Fighter!"  
Wolf clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. "I have to warn the others!!" she hissed and crept out of the bushes, starting to run. Before she had barely started her sprint, she was tackled and a cold blade was pressed against her back.  
"Not really a wolf are you? But a Sailor Senshi snoop!!" Liam sneered.  
Wolf growled and brought her legs back, grasped the sword with her feet, deflected it from her back, and kicked Liam off, all in one fluid motion.  
Liam cursed and ran after her, Grim following close behind.  
"Minna! Abunai!! Grim and Liam are here!!!! Minna-baka!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!" Wolf screamed as Liam leapt at her again. Rollign to the side, she raised her arm and screamed an attack that the others had never seen or heard her use before.  
"FULL MOON WEREWOLF FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Liam blinked in shock as the energy flew at him. It came in contact with the boy in a horendous explosion. When it cleared, Liam hovered there in the air, breathing heavily, looking at Wolf with rage in his eyes.  
  
"You wanna try that again?" He smirked, eyes rock hard.  
"STARLIGHT BEAUTY SHOCK!!!!!!!!" Wolf looked over and was surprised to see HealerVenus leading up the other senshi; but only because she was the fastest. The girl smiled at her older cousin. "Im a light a sleeper. The minute you tried moving me, I was awake."  
  
Grim sent attacks out at the senshi who doged them. Sailor Moon shouted and started to bring out her teir but then it hit her. Her teir had been destroyed in the battle with Galaxia... "Mama!! Abunai!!!" FM screamed. SM looked up and was throwna few feet away. The necklace flew off of her neck and sailed through the sky, bouncing off a rock and landing on a stone by the pond, tottering on the edge. SM screamed and tied to run for it but she tripped and couldn't reach it. Liam blasted at HV who leapt awy just in time, but it was that blast that shook the locket enough and it went over the edge. "NOOOO!!!!!!!!" SM screamed.  
The locket opened on the floor of the pond. Fighter appeared, standing knee deep in the pond. She looked around and sweatdroped. "This is new....." she muttered. "FIGHTER!!!!!! ABUNAI!!!!!!!" Fighter spun around just to get thrown back a few feet and looked up to see SM blasted again. "ODANGO!!!!!" she screamed in rage.  
Grim turned at the sound of her voice and smirked. "Risen from the dead. Lucky. For me, that is. Get rid of this waste of time."  
Fighter tilted her head. This kid was acting weird. Before, he was heisitant to even look at her. Now he wanted to kill her straight up? Weirdo. "Good luck, kiddo."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*stretches* well the end of yet another chapter! And yet another mean cliffhanger ^_~ Tee hee, don't 4get, I REALLY like reviews!! ^_^;;;;; R & R!!!


	7. Sorrow, Suffering, and Starlight Senshi

**If Only I Could Turn Back Time...**   
**By: **Sailor Chibi Star Fighter   
**Rated: **PG (Violence) 

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sailor Moon, Seiya and Usagi would be together, Stars would be dubbed, Chibiusa would be Seiya and Usagi's future daughter, the Amazoness Quartet would be the Asteroid Senshi in the Anime and come back, and there would be more seasons of Sailor Moon! Seeing as how none of these are true in the show, I must not own Sailor Moon. 

**Chapter Seven**   
**Sorrow, Suffering, and Starlight Senshi**

Grim narrowed his eyes. "You don't know who you're dealing with senshi..."   
Fighter put a hand on her hip. "I'd say the same thing to you, but you're not a senshi Grim."   
Grim growled. "And what would you know of what I am?"   
Fighter looked at the boy sympatheticlly. "Grim...before, you barely wanted to look at me...but now, you want to kill me right out? What happened to you?"   
"It is Olivia-sama's wish that I kill the Starlights and the Sailor Senshi. I will do as my mistress commands me."   
"Olivia...?" Fighter whispered. 

*flash back* 

A little girl ran after a little Seiya. "Seiya-chan! Wait up!! I wanna be a Starlight too!!!"   
"No way Olivia! You can't be a Sailor Starlight! There are only six of us!!" 

*end flash back* 

"Curer, Midnight, and Hunter....We never saw them after the Silver Millenium....." she whispered.   
Grim looked annoyed. "What are you talking about?"   
But Fighter didin't seem to hear him. Curer, Midnight, and Hunter had been the three brothers' best friends growing up.   
Grim was getting more and more ticked off by the fact that Fighter didn't seem to like listening to his death threats..   
Midnight had dark blue hair and sparkling purple eyes like Maker's, Curer had blone hair and shining green eyes like Healer's, Hunter had spikey red hair and bright blue eyes like Fighter's.   
"Where were they reborn...?" Fighter asked herself. "And why is Olivia so evil?"   
That was what pushed Grim over the edge. He ran at Fighter only to be stoped by Liam. "Iie Grim-sama." she glared at Fighter and drew his sword. "Let me take care of her."   
While Grim went off to fight the other senshi, Liam and Fighter faced off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Olivia watched the scenes playing out before her lke a child might watch a television program. She laughed evily. "Ahh....my little Seiya-chan...today will be your last day whether you are just a ghost or truly alive. I have taught Liam the ways of the dark sword my pet...you will die here and today!! Your break my heart....my minions will make sure your's stops...PERMANENTLY!!!!!"   
She hurled the glass goblet she was holding at the image of Fighter. Both the image and the goblet shattered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Liam and Fighter faced off and Wolf noted Fighter's disadvantage. "Fighter-sama!!!" she screamed, tossing her saphire hilted sword to the leader of the Starlights. For though she was already dead, Wolf did not know what would happen if she was killed again.   
Fighter caught the sword and twirled it professionally, stoping it, blade held low. Liam blinked in shock at her skill and Fighter smirked widely.   
"You really didin't think you were the only one who knew how to use a sword did you? I may be dead but they didn't call me 'fighter' for nothing you know.   
Liam snarled and seconds later there was the clash of matal on metal as both professional fencers went at each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Wolf punched a youma that Grim had created. Mars shot one with a Flame Sniper. Venus blasted one with a Love and Beauty Shock. The Outer senshi teamed up and destroyed a large group of them. Sailor Moon and FighterMoon were being protected by the other inner senshi, no matter how much they protested.   
HealerVenus used her super speed and a vine from a tree to tie up ten of the remaining eleven youma.   
Tiger roared and threw her attack. "TIGER'S RAGE!!!" But this youma was smarter and faster than it's fellows and doged the attack.   
MakerMercury and Hawk comined their powers and destroyed the youma HealerVenus had tied up.   
The remaining youma snarled and sent an attack out at Venus. She wasn't looking at the youma. "VENUS!!" Healer screamed and leapt infront of her, taking the attack. She flew backwards and crashed into Venus, they were both sent sprawling.   
"Yaten!! Yaten are you alright?!?! Yaten!!!" Venus cried.   
Healer held her head. "Owww....Itai.....did anyone get the number of that youma..?" Venus laughed, relieved that the Starlight was alright. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Liam's looked had strangly flicked over to where Venus was when the scream was heard, causing Fighter to also stop, looking to make sure the others were alright. Her gaze shifted from Healer and Venus, to her other sister, to Sailor Moon and FighterMoon, to Wolf who was staring back in horror. "FIGHTER-SAMA!!! LOOK OUT!!!" she screamed, hysterically.   
Fighter started to turn. There was no sound, no warning before Wolf's scream, not even a chill feeling, the sword came at her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Stab........_**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


There was no sound. Wolf stared in horror, mouth open in a silent scream. The earth senshi's eyes were wide with shock. SM's eyes were wide with horror, filled with tears, and she too was screaming silently. FM's mouth was wide open. The other Wild Senshi, Starlights, and Celestial Senshi were in shock, staring in horror, and felt like crying too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Olivia stared at the scene, unbelieving, she could hardly believe that it had finally happened. That part of her revenge had been carried out. She looked worried. It couldn't have been that easy...and yet it had happened right before her eyes. She stood. It was time for her to take matters into her own hands. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The evil look in Grim's eyes shattered from his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The little Prince Kareon in the back of Grim's mind looked up as light flooded the space around him. "I'm back..." he whispered. And Grim's past memory was restored. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Fighter's eyes were wide in pain and shock. She bent as the sword slowly slid out of her chest. Her black hair undone from its pony tail, hanging limply around her pale face. She stumbled forward a few paces and fell to her knees, wavering dangerously. Then, her eyes rolled back, she let out a gasp, and fell face forward onto the ground in a heap, the green grass around her starting to turn red. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A young girl with spikey red hair stood up and faced her two comrades, one had blonde hair, the other dark blue hair. "It has happened....we are needed once more to protect Kinmoku....come...we shall be off..." she motioned with her hands, then the three dissapeared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Grim stared in shock and horror at Fighter's limp form on the now red grass and felt himself falling, then everything went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Wolf turned, feeling somewhat sick, in time to see Grim collapse, a dark cloud of evil leaving his body. "GRIM!!" she cried and ran to check on him, not feeling evil eminating from him anymore. She couldn't run to Fighter...Liam was still there.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Liam looked over to Wolf. "GRIM-SAMA!" He dropped his sword and started to run over. Something clicked in his brain. This has happened before....with Grim-sama....Kareon.... He took another step, lost his footing, and slipped. A wave of darkness overcame him, and his head dropped. "Kareon....sama...."   
A darkness appeared beside him, solidified, and became a woman with a cruel and twisted face. "You may have taken one servant, but the other shall remain mine." The boy was lifted into the air, and both vanished into shadow. HV stared in shock but recovered when she heard SM's cry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"SEIYA!!!!!!!!" SM screamed and she and the other senshi ran over, Wolf carring the unconcious Grim. Fighter began to flash, fading in and out of existance. SM held the senshi, crying hysterically. "Seiya!!! SEIYA!!! Wake up!! Hang on!!!"   
Fighter's breathing was shallow and labored. Her eyes fluttered open painfully. "O-oda..ngo.." she winced and coughed up blood, falling back and closing her eyes. "SEIYA!! SEIYA!!!" MakerMercury knelt down and looked closly. "She needs medical attention now....the fact that shes already dead isn't helping either." she looked up at Healer who shook her head. "I may be called Healer but I'm not the doctor of the Starlights, that was Curer..."   
Uranus was confused. "Who is Curer?"   
Maker looked to her. "Curer, Midnight, and Hunter. They were the other Sailor Starlights. Hunter was Fighter's equivilant, Midnight was mine, and Curer was Healers. We remembered them when we saw the Silver Millenium replay. We haven't seen them since that day.   
The senshi looked up as a flash of light caught their eye. Three senshi in Starlight fukus appeared. One had spikey red hair and blue eyes, another had dark blue hair and violet eyes like Maker, the last one had blone hair and green eyes like Healer.   
"Penetraiting the evil darkness at night! We are the sacred, lost, Shooting stars!"   
"Sailor Star Hunter!"   
"Sailor Star Midnight!"   
"Sailor Star Curer!"   
"Sailor Starlights, STAGE ON!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"It can't be!!!!" Olivia roared, hurling her glass at the image of the three new Starlights. "I SEALED THEM AWAY!!! THEY SHOULDN'T BE HERE!!!" she raged.   
Over by her throne sat Liam, his eyes were blank and unseeing, he was slumped against the throne, just staring off into nothing, the green no longer shown in his eyes, just staring.   
"Liam!" The queen of nightmares snapped. The boy's head slowly turned to look at her with his emotionless face. "Kill all senshi you find,Earth senshi, Starlights, Wild, Celestial, I don't care! KILL THEM ALL!!!!" as the boy turned to leave she added. "When you kill Fighter....make it long and painfull. I wnt lots of blood do you understand? And if there are any other senshi left when you get to her, make sure that they see every gorey detail." Liam walked away. Inside, the possesed boy shuddered. The evil she wanted....that even cut through her own magic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A young Liam, the past self of the guard, shuddered visibly. "Venus.....shes gonna make me hurt you......Venus...be careful.....please....... Somebody....help me...." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"FIGHTER!!!!!" the three screamed, running over, passing Uranus so quickly that she was spining around.   
"Please Sailor Moon, Onegai, let me help her." the blonde said in a soft, gentle voice.   
SM looked scared through her tears. "H-how did you k-know my n-name?" she asked, holding Fighter closer.   
The blonde smiled. "I was in the silver millenium as well Princess Serenity, I AM the Sailor Star Curer of which Maker and Healer spoke of before.   
SM started to cry again. "Please...." she sobbed. "Onegai...PLEASE....ONEGAI save her.....save him............save Seiya........" she whimpered. 

Curer nodded and turned to Fighter and examined her. Her pulse was barely there, her breathing was shallow and was quickly slowing. She stood up quickly and motioned everyone away except SM who was still holding Fighter. The senshi backed away hesitantly.   
The blone murmered a few words under her breath and raised her hands, sparkles flew around her and floated over, circling SM and Fighter. A light song seemed to be sung by the wind that continually blew around the two. SM didn't seem to notice, her eyes grew wide as Fighter started to float out of her arms into the air. The moon princess stumbled back out of the light as she watched.   
Curer stoped raising her hands and the light enveloped Fighter. When it cleared there were some differences in her fuku. There was now a bright blue star on her choker, her tiara was now a shining silver, and she had the same super shoulder pads that the other senshi had only they were black.   
Wolf smiled dinspite of herself. "And thus is the birth of Super Sailor Star Fighter..." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

*giggles insanly* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!! Another cliff hanger!!!! R & R!!!!!! I wants LOTS of reviews!!!! Ja ne until next chapter!!! 


	8. New Arrivals, Truths, An Attack, Prepera...

**If Only I Could Turn Back Time...**   
**By: **Sailor Chibi Star Fighter   
**Rated: **PG (Violence)  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sailor Moon, Seiya and Usagi would be together, Stars would be dubbed, Chibiusa would be Seiya and Usagi's future daughter, the Amazoness Quartet would be the Asteroid Senshi in the Anime and come back, and there would be more seasons of Sailor Moon! Seeing as how none of these are true in the show, I must not own Sailor Moon.   
**  
Special Note: DUB Generals in this story. ^_____^;;;;;;;;**  


**  
Chapter Eight  
New Arrivals, Truths, An Attack, Preperation for the Final Battle**  
  


"Super Sailor..." Healer echoed. "Star Fighter...?" Uranus whispered. Fighter floated down slowly and Hunter walked to where she would land, she simply held her arms out and caught her. Fighter's eyes fluttered open. "N-nani..?" she whispered, not yet seeing Hunter. Hunter smiled. "Its about time you woke up, cousin." Fighter's eyes flew wide. "Hunter!!" she cried. Hunter smirked. "Alright, you aren't hurt anymore...so I can do this." She dropped Fighter who landed with a complaining, "OW!!"  
Fighter rose and dusted herself off before hugging her cousin. "Welcome back Hunter!" she detransformed and Seiya hugged her with all of his football playing might.  
"SEIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Seiya half turned as Usagi tackled him. He lay on his back with swirly eyes. "Oii Odango...nani are you doing..?"  
Usagi punched him in the shoulder. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again!" she growled.  
Seiya smiled. "I won't.....for now..."  
Usagi growled. "Nani was that...?"  
Seiya winked at Hunter. "Oh nothing...."  
Hunter smirked. "So, my` mighty bachelor of a cousin has fallen under the spell of an Odango Atama!"  
Usagi stood and blinked. "You're Seiya's cousin?"  
"Hai, Odango-kun!"  
"Don't call me that!"  
Yaten leaned in next to Taiki. "Well she sure is like Seiya.....shes even annoying Usagi already...."  
"CHIBI CHIBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a high pitched voice screamed.  
Everyone turned and gasped in shock. Chibi Chibi, Galaxia, and a rather confused looking Prince Endymion were standing behind them!  
"Galaxia!!!" Uranus exclaimed and got ready to attack. Galaxia held her hands up quickly. "Hey! Remember! I good now! Why are you so on edge?" Uranus smirked and put her sword away. "Just testing your reflexes Galaxia."  
Galaxia put a hand on her hip. "Yeah....sure...."  
The senshi of the galaxy looked around Setsuna's age, her golden-red hair was pulled back in a high ponytail on the top of her head. The curls cascading down her back.  
Chibi Chibi hadn't changed much and was perched on top of the confused Earth Prince's head, chirping, "Chibi Chibi!!"  
Endymion on his part was of course, not changed since Usagi's break up with him. But he was VERY confused. He had never been to Kinmoku before. "Um........... How did I get here..? And where are we.....why is Galaxia here with me.....and why is Chibi Chibi on my head...?"  
Galaixa giggled and took Chibi Chibi off of the Prince's head. "One, dehenshined, my name is Hikari, and two, Pluto can better explain things than I can."  
Pluto cleared her throat. "We are here because the evil that has come upon us will require everyone help and cooperation to defeat. First of all, everyone who wasn't here before, needs to know the true past of the Silver Millenium, this will also recap for those who were here to see, and the true future of Crystal Tokyo."  
Kakyuu appeared in a flurry of Cherry Blossoms next to her. "I'll help Pluto-san explain things as well." she turned to the other Starlights. "It is good to see you three again. But Pluto-san, aren't we missing some people?" she looked around. Pluto too looked around. "Oh yes, the generals are not here."  
"NANI?!?!" the Inners exclaimed while the other outers looked confused.  
"The generals were my generals in the past. Metallia brainwashed them." Endymion explained.  
"Oh..."  
Pluto snapped her fingers and in a flash the four generals of earth were standing off next to Galaxia, Chibi Chibi, and Endymion. "W-where are we...?" Zoicite asked no one in particular.  
"No clue." Jedite murmered, looking around. "Oh Kami!! The prince! And the Senshi!!"  
The four bowed to Endymion.  
"Your highness." Nephlite started. "Um...where are we?"  
Malacite crossed his arms after the four had stood again. "Thats what I would like to know..."  
Endymion smiled slightly. "I truly don't know, maybe we should ask Usagi-san."  
The four looked up. "What happened to you and Princess Serenity?!"  
"We broke up."  
"NANI YO?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!?!?!?!"  
Seiya blinked and looked around. "Ok..um..just who ARE these wackos?"  
Rei smiled slightly. "The guy with blonde hair in the red trimmed uniform is Jedite. He and I were um....involved...in the silver millenium...." she blushed.  
Mako leaned against a tree, amused. "The guy with the long brown hair in the yellow trimmed uniform is Nephlite, he and I were.....involved in the Silver Millenium too." she blushed inspite of herself.  
Ami hugged Taiki's arm, causing him to blush. "The girl, the one with the green trimmed uniform, is Zoicite, she and Malacite are.....STILL invloved." She kissed Taiki on the cheek, making him blush more.  
Minako jumped on Yaten's back, making him wince. "Malacite is the only one left! As Ami said, he and Zoicite are STILL involved, even after the Silver Millenium! But even back then he had a crush on me!" she chirped, Yaten glared at Malacite.  
"Oh did he?" Zoicite said with a raised eyebrow, looking at Malacite who assummed a look of fake innocence.  
"Who little old me?"  
"Now-" Pluto started but a number of squables broke out instantly. Hikari (Galaxia remember?) blinked, Kakyuu rubbed her temples, and Pluto looked ticked off...  
"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!" Pluto bellowed. The skys drew dark and cloudy and her voice echoed. "LISTEN TO ME CLEARLY!!! THIS IS NOT A LIGHT MATTER!! THESE DARK FORCES HAVE ALREADY KILLED ONE OF OUR OWN, THEY ARE USING INNOCENT CHILDREN, THE YOUNG, REBORN VERSIONS OF PRINCE KAREON OF CALLISTO AND HIS GUARD SIR LIAM, AND THEY ARE ALSO USING THE FORM OF PRINCESS OLIVIA OF THE PLANET LIER TO CARRY OUT THEIR PLANS! SO YOU NEED TO SHUT UP AND LISTEN CAREFULLY SO I CAN EXPLAIN THINGS!!!!"  
Everyone stoped talking and all turned slowly to stare at Pluto. She coughed. "Alright..now.... first thing is the TRUE past of the Silver Millenium." She spread her arms wide and a shorter version of the events they had seen before played. "Princess Serenity was in love with the prince of the planet Fighter, Prince Seiya. Endymion was um...engaged....to the ...um.......Hikari-san? I little help here?"  
Hikari smiled. "Prince Endymion of Earth and Princess Pluto were engaged to be married."  
Endymion's eyes went wide (like this O_o *^___^*) and Pluto blushed.  
"Yes," Pluto continued. "Princess Venus was in love with Prince Yaten of Healer, and Princess Mercury was in love with Prince Taiki of Maker. That is the true past."  
Hikari stepped forward. "Next thing, how, if one of our senshi was killed, how are they all here. Will the ghost of the dead senshi please step forward?"  
Seiya sweatdroped. "I don't like being called a ghost Galaxia!!" but none the less he stepped forward.  
Endymion's jaw droped, the general's eyes popped out of their heads (O_O like that ^____^) and Chibi Chibi jumped on Seiya's head. "CHIBI CHIBI!!!" she chirped.  
Kakyuu smiled. "Now for the new additions to our group-"  
"MAMA!!!!!!!!" everyone looked up as a purple cloud appeared over Seiya's head. A small girl and a small boy fell out of it, they both landed on top of Seiya. A large cloud of dust appeared where the four (Chibi Chibi remember?) landed. When the dust cleared, Seiya was under three little Chibi's. Chibi Chibi stood on top of the boy and girl triumphantly with her hands on her hips. "CHIBI CHIBI!!" she gloated.  
The girl rolled out from under Chibi Chibi with a groan but jumped up. She had long black hair and magenta eyes. She leapt up to Pluto. "Okasan!! I brought Chibi-Mal and the other Chibi Outers and Inners with me! They should be here in a few seconds." Pluto's eyes bugged out. (Like this **O__O**)  
"YOU DID NANI?!?!?!"  
The girl pouted. "You said we would need all the help you could get...." she looked up at the cloud as the boy and Chibi Chibi got off of Seiya who sat up, Usagi helping him. "Three...two....one......"  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Seiya and Usagi looked up as five shadows appeared over them. A girl with short, sandy blonde hair, a girl with long, turquoise hair, a girl with short black hair, a girl with long purple-black hair, and a girl with long brown hair, landed on top of them.Seiya and Usagi both lay on their backs with swirly eyes. The black haired girl who had come first steped forward.  
"Konichiwa Minna-san! I am Chibi-Puu! Sailor Chibi Pluto! Future daughter of Princess Pluto and Prince Endymion!"  
The boy who had landed on Seiya first had short blonde hair and iceblue eyes spoke. "I'm am Chibi-Mal, future son of General Zoicite and General Malacite!" he saluted Endymion.  
The sandy blonde haired girl stepped forward. "I am Chibi-Ruka! Sailor Chibi Uranus! Future daughter of Princess Uranus, I will not reveal my father's name!"  
The turquoise haired girl flipped her hair. "I am Chibi-Michi! Sailor Chibi Neptune! Future daughter of Princess Neptune, I cannot reveal my fathers name."  
The littlest of them all, the girl with short black haired approached them. "I am Chibi-Ru! Sailor Chibi Saturn! Future daughter of Princess Saturn, Puu-chan will hurt me if I reveal my father's name!" she winked at Pluto who glarred at her.  
The girl with long purple-black hair jumped up and down excitedly. "I am Chibi-Rei! Sailor Chibi Mars! Future daughter of Princess Mars and General Jedite!!"  
The last girl with long brown hair spoke. "I am Chibi-Mako! Sailor Chibi Jupiter! Future daughter of Princess Jupiter and General Nephlite!"  
Keiko sighed and steped foreward. "While introductions of the future are being made, I might aswell introduce myself. I am Keiko Kou! Sailor Star Wolf! Future daughter of Neo King Seiya and Neo Queen Serenity!"  
Koran smiled. "I am Koran Kou! Sailor Star Tiger! Future son of Prince Yaten and Princess Venus!"  
Locke stood. "I am Locke Kou! Sailor Star Hawk! Future son of Prince Taiki and Princess Mercury!"  
Chibiusa jumped up hapily. "Konichiwa Minna-san! You know me! I'm Chibiusa Kou! Sailor Chibi Star FighterMoon! Future daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Seiya!"  
Kaela smiled. "My turn! I am Kaela Kou! Sailor Chibi Star HealerVenus! Future daughter of Princess Venus and Prince Yaten!  
  
(And I'm Rebekah Gallardo! Author of this fic! Too tired to write MercuryMaker's intro!)  
  
The thirteen children steped back and bowed at the same time.  
"We are the senshi of the future!!!" they shouted triumphantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Olivia made a face. "We are the senshi of the future!" she mimicked in a high-pitched voice. She made a gaging face. "Indeed......the senshi of a future that won't exist once I am through!!" She smiled wickedly and sat back in her throne, one leg cocked up over the arm. "Syonara....my little Seiya-chan....because whether you are a ghost or not, you won't see another sunrise or sunset ever again...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wolf was standing in a large room. She looked around and there was Fighter. She was helping Grim to stand up. The boy's eyes widened and he cried out. Wolf followed his gaze until she lay eyes on a shadow behind the raven-haired senshi.  
"OTOSAN!!!!!" she screamed in warning.  
Fighter turned too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko sat bolt upright on the ground. She looked around where the senshi had made camp that night.  
Usagi lay on a bed of soft leaves with her hand outstretched. Another hand was holding hers. It was Seiya.  
He was sleeping peacfully, both of them seemed comforted by each other's presence. Chibiusa was curled up next to her father, his other arm was around her. It had just been a nightmare....she hoped....  
Keiko had chosen to keep Grim warm. The small child had started shivering. She gazed down at him softly, a smile peeking at the corners of her lips. She leaned back and rocked back and forth, pondering the little boy. He was so young, yet he resembled the Prince Kareon of so long ago.... Then she remembered. Liam had called him Kareon-sama...just before Olivia had apeared and taken him away. But if Grim was Kareon..... She blushed. If Grim was Kareon it meant she had a crush on the little one. It also meant that the reason that Grim was so reluctant to fight Fighter was because Kareon still loved Fighter...  
  
*snap*  
  
Keiko looked up sharply and looked around by the 'entrance' to the camp. Nothing.  
  
*crack*  
  
She heard it again, but it was nearer. She looked around and to her horror, a shadow was standing over Seiya, Usagi, and Chibiusa with a long, pointed shadow. She quickly set Grim down and tackled the figure to the ground.  
The crash she and the shadow had made when they hit had awoken the entire 'camp' and the senshi were henshining, Fighter kept Sailor Moon and FighterMoon back.  
The figure was puting up a good fight and Keiko couldn't hold it off like she was. Through the light and the sparkles of multiple henshin sequences, Keiko saw the face of the asailent and paused in her fight for just a moment. It was Liam, but it wasn't, there was something about his eyes..... That moment she had paused would have proved fatal if another shadow had not leapt at the young guard just before his sword struck.  
Grim rolled and backfliped onto his feet, for being so young, he was quite agile. "I won't let you hurt her!" he snapped.  
Keiko was a little bit shocked, but a poke in the back by her little sister, sent her back into reality so she shouted the special words. "WOLF STAR POWER!! MAKE UP!!!"  
"I am here to kill the sailor senshi." Liam said emotionlessly, standing up. He looked at Grim with his clouded eyes. "You are not a sailor senshi, do not interfere."  
The future senshi leapt infront of the senshi of the present defensivly, Wolf infront of them all. She was the oldest, and the leader.  
"I will not permit you to hurt the sailor senshi Liam." she stated in a clear, unafraid voice.  
She felt a light touch on her arm, it was HealerVenus. "Hey cous....let me talk to him."  
Wolf blinked. "But..."  
"I'm nearer to his age, and I look like Venus...atleast my eyes do." she recaled how he hadn't attacked hre and Tiger when he had had the chance.  
"Alright, but be careful....there something wrong with him...hes not acting on his own..."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BWAHAHA!! **ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!!** MWAHAHAHAAA!!!! **R & R!!!!!  
  
**Note: The reason Chibi Uranus, Chibi Neptune, and Chibi Saturn aren't revealing hteir fathers yet, is because I haven't made up their fathers yet......^^;;;;;;  



	9. Fighting to Survive; The Light of Young ...

**If Only I Could Turn Back Time...**   
**By: **Sailor Chibi Star Fighter   
**Rated: **PG (Violence)  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sailor Moon, Seiya and Usagi would be together, Stars would be dubbed, Chibiusa would be Seiya and Usagi's future daughter, the Amazoness Quartet would be the Asteroid Senshi in the Anime and come back, and there would be more seasons of Sailor Moon! Seeing as how none of these are true in the show, I must not own Sailor Moon.   


**  
Chapter Nine  
Fighting to Survive; The Light of Young Stars**  


  
HV took a small step forward. "Liam?" He turned his dead gaze to her, sending chills down her spine. But she kept going. "L-liam?"  
Tiger noted the slight waver in her sister's voice and frowned. HealerVenus didn't scare easily.   
Liam watced her approach, but to his poisoned mind, all he could see was the fuku, and her sweet voice was twisted and disgusting to his ears. That dry, cold voice passed unnaturaly from his lips once more. "I will destroy the senshi."  
Wolf slowly got down low, ready to fight. "Not if I can help it.." she stated, coldly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Fighter do the same.  
Wolf growled and held herself low, prepared to strike. But HV wouldn't give up that easily. "Please, Liam, please, listen to me."  
"No! My mission is to destroy the Sailor Senshi!!" he raised his sword high and brought it down infront of him. A beam of lightning energy shot out of it at HV. She made no move to dodge, stop it, or attack. She stood there.  
"KAELA!!" Wolf and Tiger screamed.  
Grim looked horrified from where he stood.  
The beam hit her hard but she barely moved. She was forced back a few inches, her feet skidding, but no more than that. She winced a bit, but nothing more.  
Liam stared increduously.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you Liam.....never.." she whispered.  
The green haired boy smirked. "Then you are commiting suicide." He lifted his sword once more and blasted again.  
HV Was hit once more, and fell forward, catching herself with her hands. She was breathing heavily.  
"KAELA!" Tiger ran forward to help her sister, protecting her if need be.  
Liam held his free hand up and it glowed. A group of youma appeared around the group.  
The Earth senshi formed a circle around the Chibi Senshi protectivly. Wolf looked from the youma back to Liam. "You coward! Why don't you just fight your own battles instead of having youma do your dirty work?!?!" she demanded.  
The boy got into the same position she had been earlier, low and ready. "I'm only going to fight the semi-worthy opponents. Those are you, Sailor Moon, the Wild senshi, the Celestial senshi, and the Starlights. The youma will be more than a match for the Earth senshi and the Chibi senshi."  
"How do you know so much about us?!?!" Fighter demanded.  
Liam blinked and frowned. "I-I don't know...."  
Hawk leaned in towards Wolf. "He still has some of his past memories!" she hissed.  
Wolf set her face. They would get the boy back, just like they had Grim. But at what cost? Grim only snapped out of it when Fighter had nearly died again...what would it take to bring Liam out of it? Liam who was under even more control than Grim had been.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The youma were shooting strange orbs at the senshi. Doging them was not an easy task. One hit Pluto as she was getting Chibi Pluto out of the way of another orb. A purple sphere formed around her.  
"Okaasan!!!" Chibi Pluto screamed and tried to grab her but her hand bounced off the sphere. Then, suddenly, the orb dissapeared.  
"OKAASAN!!" Chibi Pluto screamed but an orb hit her, a sphere forming around her and she too dissapeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wolf steped forward. "Do you really believe that you can beat us by yourself? Its 10 to 1."  
Liam smirked. "Oh no its not..." four Liam's flickered and appeared to his left. Another four flickered to his right. He jumped forwards and another clone appeared when he once stood. "There. Now its even."  
Liam, the original, chose out the one girl he had been fighting before. Easy target. He smirked. "Say your goodbyes now, senshi. You wont live for too long."   
She stood alone now. Defenseless. The expression on her face was one of pity, and she said noting. He glarred at her. He hated pity. And he also hated silence.   
HealerVenus raised her hand. She had to finish this now. Wolf'd be mad if she didn't.   
Liam raised his sword. She was going to attack. Finally.   
HV powered up, and aimed at him. But as she looked, she felt tears well up in her eyes. Her energy left her, and she fell to her knees sobbing. "I can't...I can't do it....."  
Liam stared at her. She was crying.....but why? "H-hey now....what's with the tears."  
"I can't do it Liam....I won't do it...."  
He made a face. "Do what?"  
She looked up at him, face tear streaked. "I can't hurt you, Liam. I just can't...."  
Liam stared at her. "Why not...?"  
She blushed through her tears. "Lots of reasons...You're Grim's guard...you aren't evil....I believe you can be our friend....and....I...I love you...."   
Liam blinked. "Y-you wh..at...??!"  
She looked down. "I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you...." The tears were starting to come more freely. She sobbed heavily.  
"H-hey now...." Liam knelt down beside her. Something about seeing this girl cry was painful to him. He lifted his hand and wiped one of her cheeks.  
She looked up at him, those large blue eyes of hers holding a strange look. Something he'd never seen before. She leaned in towards him and.....kissed him.....  
He lost all breath. His mind reeled. All thought and feeling was lost but the sensation of the kiss. He actually....enjoyed it.......what....what was this feeling....  
A scream and the kiss stopped. His eyes flew open in time to watch HealerVenus fly sideways to crash through a few boulders and bounce a few meters before skidding to a stop, motionless.  
"KAELA!!!!" Venus screamed from where she was fighting a youma but a purple orb hit her and she dissapeared.  
Healer punched a clone. "KAELA!!" she roared and shoved the clone through another boulder. She ran towards her future daughter but a clone sent her flying into Grim and they both were sent sprawling.  
Liam stared in shock. First at HealerVenus' inert form and then at the space where Venus had been. Images flashed through his mind. Princess Venus from the Silver Millenium, HealerVenus gripping the front of his shirt after his first battle with Fighter. HV crying after she told him she loved him. The kiss...  
"KAELA!!!!!!!!!!!!" something cracked and shattered inside him, his past memories all flooding back into his head. "K-kaela..." he whispered again and collapsed from exaustion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fighter dropped her stance and dehenshined to catch her breath as the clone she was fighting just faded away with a cry. Around her, the other clones the other senshi were fighting did the same and the others dehenshined as well. Then he remembered the other senshi, the Chibis, the Generals, Galaxia, the Princess, Chibi Chibi, Endymion and the Earth Senshi besides SM. He spun around but none of them were there and the youma were gone. He looked on sympathetically as Taiki walked over to where Mercury had been fighting a youma. Off to his right he heard a sob.  
"Ami-chan...Rei-chan....Mako-chan....Minako-chan....Haruka-san....Michiru-san....Setsuna-san...Hotaru-chan.....Chibi Chibi-chan...Mamoru-san....Kakyuu-san...Hikari-san....Chibi-Puu-tachi...(Chibi-Puu and the others)" Seiya walked over and wraped his arms around Usagi. "Shh.....Odango...its alright..everything will be alright...." he whispered, stroking her hair as she continued to sob into his shoulder.  
Yaten was holding Kaela, who had dehenshined after the impact, up and was trying to awaken her, Koran was there aswell, watching worridly as his father looked over to where Venus had been and quickly turn back to Kaela.  
Julia and Locke ran after their father worridly.  
"Hey, you alright Grim?" Keiko asked Grim as she helped him up. Grim blinked at her. "K-kei..ko?"  
Keiko looked down at herself and sweatdroped. "I guess I used too much energy in the past few battles...." Keiko was now a little taller than Grim, about 12 or 13 years old and was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with a dark blue jacket. She cocked her head. "Do I look so bad this way?" she asked. Grim shook his head, blushing a bit. The girl smiled. "This is my real age, but I decided to make myself older when we came so that I would look more serious about our mission and Uranus, and the other Outers besides Pluto who already knows me, wouldn't think I was just some little munchkin trying to be funny."  
Grim nodded, smiling. "I like you this way! Its nicer to have someone else my age!" he glanced around. "Liam!" he exclaimed. Keiko followed his gaze. "Oh Kami!" she exclaimed and the two sprinted over to the collapsed boy. Grim shook him. "Liam! Liam! Come on! Wake up!"  
Liam's eyes twitched slightly then fluttered open. "G-grim-sama...? And....Keiko Kou?!!" he exclaimed jumped back and landing on his head. "Oww....." Keiko fell over giggling. "This is my real age you idiot! Chibiusa will always be born first no matter who her parents are!!" she snikered. Grim sweatdroped as he helped his guard up. "You alright Liam?" he asked. Liam rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah....where...where is..Kaela..." he stopped and his eyes darted over to where Yaten and Koran were holding Kaela up. "Oh Kami!!!" he cried, leaping to his feet and running as fast as he could over to the three. "_What...what have I done?!!_" his mind shouted. He slid to his knees and took the girl from Yaten wordlessly. "Kaela..." he sobbed. "Oh Kaela...what have I done?!" he whimpered as a tear fell onto Kaela's face.  
"L-liam....?" They all looked down to see Kaela's eyes halfway open. She was smiling at Liam weakly. "H-hey, it'll take more than one blast to take me out!" she said, puffing up.  
"Oh Kaela!" he hugged her, shortly followed by her future father and her brother. She sat up, wincing. "Liam.... what happened to those fighting the youma?" Liam sat back and crossed his arms. "The senshi fighting the youma must have been captured...and...Grim and I can show you where Olivia's castle is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The twelve remaining people on the planet stood on the ground, looking up at a floating castle in the sky. FighterMoon took MakerMercrury's hand. "This is it." she said. MakerMerucry took HealerVenus' hand. "The final battle." HealerVenus took Liam's hand. "The battle that decides everything." Liam took Grim's hand. "The fate of two worlds." Grim took Wolf's hand. "The fate of the Past, Present, and Future." Wolf took Tiger's hand. "The hope of those who aren't here." Tiger took Hawk's hand. "The hope of those who are here." Hawk took Maker's hand. "The faith of both those who are and aren't here." Maker took Healer's hand. "Those we have lost." Healer took Fighter's hand. "Those we have found." Fighter took Sailor Moon's hand. "Those we love." Sailor Moon took FighterMoon's hand to complete the circle. "Everything depends on us! We can not allow Chaos to kill our hopes and dreams!!"  
  
_MOON ETERNAL POWER!!!  
FIGHTER STAR POWER!!!  
HEALER STAR POWER!!!  
MAKER STAR POWER!!!  
HAWK STAR POWER!!!  
TIGER STAR POWER!!!  
WOLF STAR POWER!!!  
HEALERVENUS STAR POWER!!!  
MAKERMERCURY STAR POWER!!!  
FIGHTERMOON STAR POWER!!!  
_Liam and Grim glowed with their inner power.  
**_SAILOR TELEPORT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
tee hee! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! See ya next chapter entitled **"To Keep the Peace; Sacrafices"** Ja ne!


	10. To Keep the Peace; Sacrifices

**If Only I Could Turn Back Time  
  
**  
Notes: Its been while, ne? Well I FINALLY got over my writers block with this story,there should only be a few more chapters, so ja ne!! Read!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!**  
  
  
Chapter 10: To Keep the Peace; Sacrifices  
  
  
**

HealerVenus looked around and made a face. "Blech...this Olivia doesn't have much taste in decor...."  
  
Wolf sweatdroped and all the other senshi fell over. "Well duh, baka Cheetah-chan.Shes a bad guy... Shes not supposed to have good decor sense."  
  
HV glared at her. "Oh come off it Keiko."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grim, Wolf, HealerVenus, and Liam were walking down a dark corridor of the palace. The senshi had thought it best to split up. Grim, Wolf, HealerVenus, and Liam in one group. Moon, Fighter, and FighterMoon in another. And Healer, Maker, MercuryMaker, Hawk, and Tiger in another.  
  
HealerVenus shivered. "Ohhh...theres a wave of foreboding around here....." An evil voice sounded in their minds.  
  
"Don't worry Sailor Senshi, I will get to you soon...but I will take care of some of the others first...Hm....how about Healer, Maker, MakerMercury, Tiger, and Hawk to be first.....See you!"  
  
All four looked up sharply. "NO!" HV screamed and ran back. "KAORAN!!! OTOSAN!!!"  
  
"KAELA!!! WAIT!!!!" Wolf cried.  
  
"ITS DANGEROUS!!!!" Liam shouted.  
  
But she kept running  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Healer peeked around the corner cautiously. "Its very strange that we haven't encountered any youma yet...."  
  
Maker nodded. "Very strange...."  
  
Tiger swiped her sword around a few times. "They're just afraid because the Master Swordsman, Kaoran the Great, is here!!!" she struck a pose similar to Minako on a volleyball power trip.  
  
Hawk hung her head. "Yare yare....Kaoran really is Aunt Minako's son...."  
  
Maker winced as MercuryMaker moved around on her back. The young celestial senshi, after being through so much, had finally gotten tired.  
  
"Hiisssss......ssssay your prayerssssss ssssenssshi....."  
  
Tiger and Hawk looked at each other, nodded, and leapt infront of Healer and Maker. "Who are you?!!"  
  
A youma dropped from the ceiling above them. "I'm your death ssensssshi!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wolf looked up at a loud scream. "That was Healer!"  
  
HV paled. "OTOSAN!!!" she ran faster.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ototsan!!" Taiger screamed, cutting the vine, holding Healer by the neck, in two with her sword. Healer dropped to the ground gasping for air. After cutting the rest of the vines Tiger knelt down beside her. "Are you alright Otosan?"  
  
Maker looked over from the youma she, Hawk, and MercuryMaker were fighting and her eyes widened in horror. "YATEN!! KAORAN!!! LOOK OUT!!!!"  
  
Instinctivly, when Tiger heard this cry she shoved Healer away from herself.  
  
The razor sharp vine plumeted down and went stright through Tiger's back, where her heart was, and came out through the front of her body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HealerVenus stopped dead in her tracks and fell to her knees, eyes wide and filled with tears. Wolf knelt down beside her. "Kaela....? Are you alright? You're really pale."  
  
HealerVenus swallowed very hard. "Kaoran......my-my link....to...to Kaoran.....its gone...."  
  
Wolf's eyes widened. "Kaoran....." she whispered.  
  
By then Liam and Grim had arrived. Hv burried her face in Liam's shoulder and started to cry. "Kaoran...." she sobbed. "Kaoran...he's dead....Kaoran..." Liam put an arm around her and stroked her hair gently, whispering comforting words to her. While Grim could only watch helplessly as Wolf fought back tears for her fallen cousin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KAORAN!!!!" Hawk screamed in horror. But she had no time to morun because she had to grab the youma's claws before they sliced her in two.  
  
MercuryMaker shook her head and looked up from the dehenshined body of Kaoran. "I'm sorry.... He's gone....."  
  
Healer clentched her fists and choked back tears. "K-Kaoran......" she whispered. She glared at the youma. "MakerMercury...stay here."  
  
MakerMercury looked at her like she was insane. "Demo--!!!"  
  
Healer cut her off by standing after glancing at Kaoran's body once more. She turned to MM. "Stay here. I"m not going to let Taiki's younger daughter die like Kaoran did..." and with those words she ran over to the fray where Maker and Hawk were fighting off the youma.  
  
Maker doged a claw while Healer leapt over a vine shot at her. Hawk ducked under a swipe as well. "I don't know how long we can keep this up Yaten!" Maker said as she ducked under a claw. "We aren't getting any hits in!" She turned to her teammate. "We aren't getting anywhere!"  
  
Healer however was looking behind her comrade in horror. "TAIKI!! BEHIND YOU!!!"  
  
Maker half turned, too late. There was no way she could avoid the attack.  
  
Hawk gasped. "OTOSAN!!!" she ran forward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wolf stopped running. "Oh Kami..."  
  
Grim and the others stopped and looked at her.  
  
Wolf bit her lip. "Locke...."  
  
The other three looked at her in horror.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MercuryMaker was crying now. "Locke!! LOCKE!!" she could only stare in horror at her brother's body.  
  
Maker, close to tears, glared at the youma. "I don't think....we were meant to get out of this Healer...."  
  
Healer took up a stance next to her sister. "I think you're right. But we can atleast take this monster out with us."  
  
Maker looked over her shoulder. "MakerMercury....you can get out of here now, but only now. So go!"  
  
MM shook her head, she knew what her father and her uncle were going to do. "Iie Otosan! I"m going to stay and fight! You'll need my power to destroy him!" she ran up next to Maker and smiled at her. "This is my mission! This is OUR mission! As senshi, we were born to do this! To protect our world!"  
  
Maker ruffled her hair. "You're right. This is our mission. You're a brave little girl you know that?"  
  
MM smiled brightly. "Lets do this right Otosan, Uncle Yaten!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HealerVenus and Grim stumbled when an explosion rocked the ground while Wolf and Liam braced themselves against the wall. The passage infront of them collapsed after a smoking object bounced around over to them, coming to rest by HealerVenus. The girl bent down and looked at the object with tear filled eyes. "It's...it's Kaoran's sword.." she whispered. She bent down to pick it up but jerked her hand back, it was white hot.  
  
Wolf lowered her gaze. "Healer...Maker....MakerMercury..."  
  
HealerVenus collapsed on the ground. "I just...felt...Otosan's shine die away....and Uncle Taiki's..and MakerMercury's....they're...they're all gone..." Wolf knelt down by her.  
  
"Kae-chan...listen...I know how you feel but--" HV slapped her away.  
  
"YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW I FEEL!!!" she screamed. "YOU'RE PARENTS AND SISTER ARE STILL ALIVE!!! YOU HAVE YOUR FAMILY!!! MY BROTHER AND MY FATHER ARE DEAD!!! MY MOTHER MIGHT BE!!! AND YOU SAY YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL?!!! HA!!!"  
  
Wolf's eyes went flat and she slapped the other girl across the cheek, despite Liam's cry of protest. HV blinked and put a hand to her cheek. "G-gomen...I..I don't know what came over me...I..I lost control of myself..."  
  
Wolf stood and started to walk the way they had come. "You should keep in control more then." the tone of her voice sent chills down Grim's spine. "Because HealerVenus, I DO know how you feel. My mother has died countless times before she met my father, my father is still dead if you recall, just a ghost. And my sister faded away when father was hurt, at the same time Mamoru-san was being controled by Nehelania. So don't tell me I don't know what it's like to lose my family. I"ll know better than you ever will." with that she walked off, face set in stone, hands clentched into fists, leaving HealerVenus, Liam, and Grim staring after her with bewildered expressions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O.o;; I killed Taiki and Yaten. Fear me. ^____^ R & R!!!


	11. Darkness

Author's Note: Thank you to those kind enough to review my "I'm Back" note. I am slightly disappointed since it seems that less than 8 people want me to keep writing. *shakes her head* anyway. There were two responses that were highly uncalled for and just down right rude. Those were from Seito no Senshi and Cloe.  
  
Far be it for me to sound bitchy/rude, but in my opinion you're abusing the word 'Koibito' just as numerous authors on ff.net have abused the word 'Aishiteru.' (Myself included). Going a bit off topic here, but in Japan, 'Aishiteru' is a very serious way of saying 'I Love you.' Japanese people make it a habit *not* to say it. Just like that, you're using the word 'koibito' (obviously meaning lover). Why are you calling Yaten-Muse that? It's not as if you actually go out on dates etc. And unless I'm much mistaken, you two live more then half a country apart. Not to mention the fact that it was quite inappropriate. It has absolutely nothing to do with your stories. Suddenly coming out with that? Please.  
  
Also- Unless I am much mistaken, Yaten-Muse wasn't the first person to come up with the Seiya/Yaten or Taiki/Yaten fanfictions. As far as I am concerned, The Mad Hattress was (for the Yaten/Taiki) and Amykins for Seiya/Yaten. Calling Yaten-Muse that ('The Seiya/Yaten or Yaten/Taiki writer') implies that she is the only writer of those two pairings on ff.net.  
  
*Finally*- less exclamation marks (etc) and 'pretty faces-' it makes it rather difficult to read what you wrote.  
  
~Seito no Senshi  
  
In response to this Seito-san, I have a few things to say. One, get off your high horse and stop being a little self appointed fan fiction censor. Don't think you're all high and mighty just because you call yourself a 'Japanese Student.' I normally don't get this upset at anyone, as those of you who know me, know quite well. However, Seito-san you have crossed the line. Do not underestimate me. Or insult me or Cris. Alright? Further, I will use whatever faces and numbers of exclamation points I want. And if something I say 'implies' something else that what I mean, you know me enough to be able to figure out what I was saying. So just shut up and stop being the little Fanfiction.net police dog like 'Fido'.  
  
I'm hoping there are still people who want me to write, such as Lottio. In response to Lottio's request, for being kind enough to review, sure, I'll write a Seiya/Mamoru for you ^~. But I have to finish a few more stories first, okay? ^_^  
  
Now in response to Cloe.  
  
I'll believe it when I see it, it's one thing to say you're going to finish your fics and quite another thing to actually DO it. Don't you think this LOVELY introductory that you just babbled about would have been better as an author note at the beginning of a new fic or a new chapter to one of those MANY fics you claim to be going to finish?  
  
No offense or anything but I'm rather pissed you just wasted my time reading this and if you wanted to put yourself out on a limb and reveal to your 'readers' what you've been doing, the better suggestion would have been to privately e-mail them. So, in short, quit the small talk and posting pointless rants about yourself (this isn't a blog) and write a complete fic. Do not presume that I'm trying to yell at you (though I probably should be for wasting this resource) but when you do put something personal (no matter how pointless) out for the public eye, you're asking for this sort of criticism.  
  
[bows out]  
  
Look. Don't you dare tell me ~I~ wasted your time. If you didn't like reading it, ~you~ wasted your own time, sweetie. And because of your snide remark I can't wait until all of my stories are done, then you'll be eating your words. I'm not ranting, and the heck do you mean 'wasting this resource'? Its YOU who are wasting the resource, hun. So don't even THINK about insulting me. Flames are one thing, but this is something totally different.  
  
What was a simple gesture to let people, whom I ~thought~ still wanted me to write, is NOTHING to flame about. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Seito-san, one last word. I respect you as a writer of decent fan fiction, but I'm afraid I've lost all respect for you as a person.  
  
Now, minna. I ask you to read and review this chapter so that I know people still want me to write and that I'm to writing for air. That's the only reason I write, to bring stories to you that you enjoy. There is no author without readers.  
  
If Only I Could Turn Back Time... Chapter 11: Darkness  
  
Wolf glared at the floor as she walked. How could Kaela have said such a thing?! She could be so...so...infuriating sometimes!! The young Wild Senshi had reverted to her younger form and had lost Grim. "Once I get everyone out of here I'm just going to leave," she muttered. "gonna go back to the future. Let Chibi-usa-baka stay in the past forever for all I care! Her, Kaela, and everyone! I don't need anyone!" She stopped to lean against the wall. "I don't need anyone... Taikichan... Yatenchan... Kaoran... Locke... Julia... They're all gone...why? Why?! People care about them! They had a reasons to live! I should have been the one... "Poor little lost senshi... you want to join your friends?!" an intense voice hissed. Wolf looked up and didn't get a chance to scream before darkness swept over her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grim ran down the corridor franticly. He had sensed a great evil power eminating from where Wolf had run off to. He knew Olivia. She would kill Keiko in a second, for two reasons. One, she was a senshi, a starlight to be exact. And two, she was the future offspring of Seiya and Usagi. Though Seiya had rejected her, she was still jealous of the moon child that had claimed the Starlight's heart. As he was thinking these things, Grim wondered how he was running so fast. He had even outrun the infamous Cheetah and Liam, both were very fast runners. "How? This speed...where is it coming from? My heart...its beating so fast...I'm scared for her...I'm worried, concerned...I'm...in love?" A loud scream broke into Grim's thoughts. "Keiko!"  
  
Grim skidded to a stop in front of a doorway and all the color drained out of his face. Keiko was on her knees in the middle of a dark room, a aura of darkness eminating from her. Her eyes were hazy and uncomprehending and her skin was very pale. A large dark shadow was towering above her. Grim run forward even as the shadow vanished with an evil laugh. "Keiko!" he took her by the shoulders and shook her. "Keiko! Come on! Snap out of it!" Keiko lifted her head with her uncomprehending eyes and gave him a blank stare. "Keiko! Please!!" Grim's eyes widened slightly and he backed away even as Keiko rose to her feet, her hand pulling out her sword from its sheath. "K-keiko...?  
  
Grim had to jump to the side as Keiko brought her sword around at him. "Keiko! What are you doing?!"  
  
Keiko looked up, but there was no comprehension in her eyes which were clouded over. She raised her sword again.  
  
"SENSITIVE LOVE SHOCK!!"  
  
Keiko was thrown into the wall as HealerVenus and Liam stepped into the room. Grim was on his feet instantly. "Kaela!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he ran over to Keiko and lifted her up. "Keiko..? Keiko? Onegai, wake up..."  
  
An evil laugh came from above them, as the three conscious people looked up, Olivia was floating in the air above. "Not only do you fight me, but you knock out your allies, so smart..."  
  
Kaela growled. "SHUT UP! You killed my father!! You killed my brother!! Prepare to die!!!" She jumped up in the air, Kaoran's sword in hand. At the same time, Keiko shook her head.  
  
"Kaela!! Stop!!" but even if she wanted to, Kaela couldn't stop, she had too much momentum. Olivia smirked and drew a black sword and positioned it so that if Kaela came too much closer, she'd run right into the tip.  
  
The plan would have worked, Kaela had no way of stopping herself in the air, had it not been for the unexpected movement of Liam who jumped up and grabbed Kaela out of the air. It took great thought to know where Kaela was going to be and so, where to jump. Keiko frowned deeply but then smirked again. Liam half turned, sensing something. Keiko raised her hands "WEREWOLF HOWL!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
and THAT'S where I'm gonna leave that chapter XD *Cackle* I'm back and my cliffhangers are as bad as ever!! Muahahahahahah!!!! I know its REEAAALLY short, but I REAAALLY wanted to get the chapter out. I'm concocting the ending as we speak :P so it WILL be done.  
  
tee hee...go here for me and Rose Thorne, please? ^__^ *cackle* 


End file.
